A Year of Drabbles
by erm31323
Summary: Written for the '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on HPFC - A collection of unrelated drabbles, various characters, genres and pairings included. Some are not canon compliant. Individual ratings listed in each chapter. Genre and characters of current chapter are listed.
1. New

**A/N - This was written for the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge on HPFC. One prompt a day for a year. That is the plan anyway, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it. Enjoy! **

**Prompt: New**

**Characters: Harry and James Sirius**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at the tiny bundle he held in his arms. He could scarcely believe that not only was the baby here, but he was Harry's. His son. The thought of it took his breath away.<p>

James blinked and opened his eyes, seemingly staring up at his father. Harry knew he wasn't really seeing him of course, only hours old, but Harry smiled just the same.

"Hey there, little man," Harry said quietly, so as not to wake Ginny. "I'm your dad. You don't know what that means right now, I know, but you'll figure it out soon enough." James continued to look at him solemnly as if concentrating on Harry's every word. Harry grinned at the newborn.

"I never knew what it was like to have a real family until I met your Uncle Ron. And I still screw it up sometimes. Your mum's far better at it than I am. But I'm willing to give it a go if you are. What do you say?"

James blinked once and then yawned widely. Harry chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He dipped his head and kissed his son's forehead, as James' eyes shut and he slept once more. Harry looked from the sleeping form of his son to that of his wife and smiled in contentment. His family.


	2. Glory

**A/N - Day 2**

**Prompt: Glory**

**Character: Draco **

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Draco lay in his four-poster, staring at the canopy. His mother would insist he dress for dinner soon, the routine and rules of their life still followed regardless of his father's incarceration. But right now, Draco had no desire to move. His arm still twitched and ached slightly from the branding a few nights before and he brought it up to rest on his stomach.<p>

He stared at the Mark as he had numerous times since he'd received it. It represented everything he had always been taught, believed in, strived for throughout his sixteen years. It was nothing short of an honor that he had received it, especially given his age. And the task that the Dark Lord had set him, the task would return the Malfoy family to their earlier standing in the Dark Lord's circle, his father's failures quickly forgotten.

It was a privilege really; a testament of the Dark Lord's faith in him that Draco had been given such an important assignment. Draco was quite sure his father would have been puffed up with pride at the honor bestowed upon his son had he been there. He chose not to think about his mother's stricken face after the Dark Lord had left them or her tears that he pretended not to see when she had tended to the Mark later.

Draco sat up on his bed, his face set in determination. A small smile curled up the corners of his lips as he imagined Potter's face when his precious Dumbledore was no more. And then the Dark Lord would grant Draco the glory that he had always been seeking. He would be rewarded handsomely and his family would reign supreme once more. Just as it should be.


	3. Snow

**A/N - Jan. 3**

**Prompt: Snow**

**Characters: Fred, George, Hermione**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>George and Fred watched her walking dejectedly towards Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron were still being prats because of the confiscated broom and the issue between Crookshanks and Scabbers. A bossy Granger they could handle, an irritated Granger, yes, an angry one even. But this sad and gloomy Hermione they did not know what to do with. George looked at Fred and Fred's eyes narrowed.<p>

"I think it has to be done, oh brother of mine."

"She's not going to like it."

"Of course not, but that's the beauty of it. At least she won't be moping about for a bit." Fred grinned and George chuckled. They both bent down and gathered up a handful of snow, forming it into perfectly round snowballs. They glanced at each other and counted down from three, both firing at the same time.

Fred's hit her in the middle of her back, but George's connected with the back of her head. Hermione shrieked and spun around. The twins ducked behind the large tree they had been hiding behind. They smiled at each other as they heard her stomping towards them angrily.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Fred peeked out from behind the tree. Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, mouth in a thin line, clearly fuming. Fred bit his lip as George began to shake with silent laughter behind the tree.

"Can I help you with something, Granger?" he asked innocently. She opened her mouth to speak, then clamped it shut again.

Suddenly, Hermione's expression changed and her face crumpled. She brought her hands to her face and her shoulders began to shake. Fred poked George who looked out from the other side of the tree trunk. They glanced at each other in horror. This had definitely not gone as planned.

"Granger," Fred said as he took a step towards her.

"Hermione," George added as he too moved out from behind the tree until he stood next to his brother. "Hermione, please don't cry." Her shoulders shook harder. George looked at Fred and Fred shrugged helplessly. They held a silent argument punctuated by frantic gestures and neither one of them saw Hermione slip one of her hand into the pocket of her cloak. It was only when they heard her mutter something that they turned back towards her.

She had her wand in her hand, a smirk on her face and before either of them could say anything, a pile of snow from an overhead branch fell on top of both of them.

"Oi!" Fred shouted as the snow ran down the neck of his cloak. George grunted as a clump of snow slid down his cheek. Hermione broke into peals of laughter as the two boys shook their heads to try and dislodge the snow. The twins looked at each other in shock, realizing they had been taken in by the third year.

"George I do believe we've been had," Fred said with a grin.

"You may be right Fred."

Hermione smirked again and picked up her fallen school bag. She gave the boys a little wave and continued on toward Hagrid's hut.

"Well done, Forge."

"Went better than expected Gred."


	4. Heart

**A/N - January 4**

**Prompt: Heart**

**Characters: Molly, Ron**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Molly hurried into the living room, her youngest son curled into a ball on the couch, obviously crying. He was clutching something in his hand.<p>

"Ronnie, what's the matter?" She sat down on the coffee table and looked down at the tear-stained cheeks of her youngest son.

"Nuffin'," Ron sniffled.

"Are you hurt?" He shook his head.

"Sick?" She reached a hand out and laid it on his forehead. Another head shake.

"Then why are you crying sweetheart?" Ron shoved the item in his hand towards his mother. Molly took the piece of blue paper that looked like it was supposed to have been a circle. There were scribbles and quite a few circles drawn on it. There was also a tear on one edge.

"What's this?"

"Charlie telled me the card you got from Bill today was a Valentime, so I wanted t'make you one. Then Percy said Valentimes is s'posed to be a heart. But I can't cut a heart. Fred said that Valentimes is s'posed to be red, but I maked it blue 'ready. And then George telled me it has t'say sumthin' but I can't write." Ron's voice had gotten progressively more shrill. "And then Ginny ripped it!" At this pronouncement, he began to cry again. Molly smiled down at him before moving to the couch and pulling him into her lap.

"Well, I think it's a beautiful Valentine."

"S'not," Ron protested.

"It is," Molly insisted. "I love the color blue. Do you know why?" Ron shook his head. "Because it's the same color as your eyes." Ron looked at her in surprise.

"And see these circles here?" Molly pointed to the shakily drawn circles. Ron nodded.

"Well they look like the letter 'O' and your father told me that sometimes Muggles sign their letters with X's and O's. The O's mean hugs. So you gave me all kind of hugs, didn't you?" Ron looked up at her thoughtfully.

"What does the X's mean?"

"Those stand for kisses." Ron kissed her cheek.

"Now I gived you kisses too. Happy Valentime's, Mummy." Ron grinned, tears forgotten.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."


	5. Starlight

**A/N - January 5**

**Prompt: Starlight**

**Characters: Remus/Tonks**

**Rating: K**

**I could not find a citation for the nursery rhyme, just that it began being written down in the US in the late nineteenth century and reached Britain by the early twentieth century. It was always a favorite in my childhood. :)**

* * *

><p>"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight," Remus said quietly as he stood near the large window in the sitting room looking out into the night. A noise behind him caught his attention and he turned to see his wife walking towards him. She smiled when she reached his side and his arm automatically came around her as she leaned into him.<p>

"I thought you were resting." She huffed.

"If you son wasn't playing kick the Quaffle with my bladder, I might have been."

"Still sure it's a boy then?"

"Remus, when will you learn that I am always right?" Tonks replied cheekily. Remus chuckled and tightened his hold on her waist.

"What was that you were saying when I came in?" she asked.

"It's part of a Muggle nursery rhyme my mother used to tell to me when I was small."

"What's the rest of it?"

"_Star light, star bright,  
>First star I see tonight;<br>I wish I may, I wish I might,  
>Have the wish I wish tonight<em>."

"Are you supposed to make a wish then?" Remus nodded.

"Sometimes, my mum would take me outside and we'd wait for the first star to appear. Then we would both make a wish." Tonks looked out the window at the starless sky, save for one shining faintly in the distance.

"So what did you wish for just now?" she asked. Remus smirked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." She pouted for a moment before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. He rested one hand on her belly, the other cupped her cheek. "Besides, I've already been rather blessed in the wish department."


	6. Uncertainty

**A/N - January 6**

**Prompt: Uncertainty**

**Characters: Narcissa, Lucius, Draco**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>The waiting was the worst part, the knot of uncertainty twisting in her belly. The Wizengamot were talking amongst themselves, some more loudly than others if the gestures Narcissa could see were any indication. Cloaked by a privacy spell, no one in the chamber could hear just what they were saying, however. This had not happened at her trial and the discussion at Draco's had lasted only minutes before he had been cleared as well. She suspected that the testimony of Harry Potter had more to do with that than anything else.<p>

Narcissa knew that the assurances of the Minister and Auror Robards did not guarantee that Lucius would be released. While they expected he would be, given the information he had provided and the fact that he had not fought in the Final Battle, Narcissa knew better than to count on promises from politicians.

She glanced at her husband, who sat bound in the accused's chair, staring straight ahead; the slight clench of his jaw the only indication that he was at all affected. Still, he would not survive another stint in Azkaban, even with the removal of the Dementors.

There was movement from the front of the chamber and the gallery could once again hear the hushed voices of the Wizengamot. Regardless of the emotion swirling within her at what the final outcome would be, Narcissa straightened her spine and presented herself as was expected of a Black and a Malfoy. A slight pressure on Draco's arm conveyed to her son to do the same.

The two sat in silence, eyes on the Chief Warlock as the verdict was read. The only emotion Narcissa allowed was a silent drawing in of breath and a slightly longer than usual blink when the chains around Lucius' arms were released and he stood on shaky legs to face them.

"Come, Draco," Narcissa ordered quietly as they rose. Lucius managed to take a few steps towards them before Narcissa reached him and tucked her hand into his arm. Lucius placed his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers, giving no other outward indication that he was anything but stoic about the outcome. Narcissa could feel him leaning on her heavily, however, as they made their way across the dais. They both nodded in acknowledgement at the members of the Wizengamot as Narcissa discreetly led her husband from the chamber, their son following behind.


	7. Breakfast

**A/N - January 7**

**Prompt: Breakfast**

**Characters: Dudley/Cho**

**Rating: K**

**I wrote this pair for the first time a few months ago for another challenge and found that I really like them. This could fit in with my fic, Unforeseen Results, but can also stand alone. **

* * *

><p>Dudley awoke to the smell of something burning. Blinking sleepily, he scrubbed a hand down his face and then sat up quickly when he realized what he smelling. He threw the covers off and jumped up, running down the hall of his flat and into the kitchen.<p>

He skidded to a halt when he saw a familiar figure sitting at the kitchen table, her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Looking around to make sure nothing was _actually_ on fire, he saw a few wisps of smoke coming from what looked to be his toaster. It was difficult to tell with the mangled mess it now appeared to be, bits and pieces scattered everywhere. There also seemed to be some kind of congealed mass in the frying pan that now occupied his sink, smoking and blackened.

"Cho?" he said in confusion. His girlfriend glanced up in surprise, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she put her face back in her hands. He could hear her crying now. Dudley hurried to her side.

"Did you burn yourself?" He tried to pull her hands from her face but she shook her head and pulled away from him. "Love, what happened?" He put a hand on her back and she sniffled, finally dropping her hands. He wiped a line of tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I-I wanted to s-surprise you on your bi-birthday," she stuttered through her tears. "I was g-going to make you br-breakfast. But I c-couldn't get the t-toaster to w-work and then the eggs, and, and I tr-tried to fix it with m-magic, but it, it, exploded!" She began to sob in earnest and Dudley pulled her into his arms, all the while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Have you ever even made breakfast before?" he asked when she had finally quieted. She huffed and pulled away from him with a glare.

"Of course I have."

"Without magic?"

"Well...no," she confessed. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's just go out, yeah?" She glanced around the ruins of the kitchen and smiled sheepishly.

"That's probably a good idea." He chuckled and kissed her.


	8. Achievement

**A/N - January 8**

**Prompt: Achievement**

**Characters: Fred, George**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Fred and George looked down at the row of four seemingly innocent looking sweets that sat atop the desk.<p>

"Which one first do you reckon?" George asked Fred. Fred seemed to study them for a moment before turning to his twin.

"Well, I don't fancy bleeding to death and you know Mum can sense sick a mile away, silencing charm or no." George nodded, moving the Nosebleed Nougat and the Puking Pastille to the side.

"Faint or fever then?" he asked. Fred chewed his lip in thought for a moment.

"Faint," he finally said. "If the cure doesn't work, you can always cast an 'Ennervate' right?"

"Right." That was the theory anyway. Fred grinned and clapped his brother on the arm.

"If it doesn't work, I'll just have a nice long dream about that bird with the blonde hair we saw in the village the other day." He waggled his eyebrows. George chuckled.

Fred picked up the sweet and broke off the fainting end. He sat down on his bed, toasted George and then popped it in his mouth. Seconds later he slumped back against the wall. George picked up the cure side and gently lay his brother down before putting it into his mouth. He watched anxiously for a few moments before he saw Fred's eyes flutter and then open. George sighed in relief. Fred looked around the room and then up at his twin.

"Since I'm still looking at your shining face, I'm guessing it worked then?" George grinned.

"Or course it worked." Fred smiled back mischievously.

"Excellent."


	9. Obsession

**A/N - January 9**

**Prompt: Obsession**

**Characters: Ron, Harry, Hermione**

**Rating: K+**

**You will get two drabbles today, this one and tomorrow's as I will not be able to post this weekend. **

* * *

><p>He watched through narrowed eyes as Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm. Harry said something to her and she laughed. They were talking too quietly for Ron to hear what they were saying. They thought he was asleep again, no doubt. The dream he had been having for the last few nights surfaced in his mind, the dream of the two of them together and Ron's expression darkened further. The Horcrux around his neck thrummed.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ron sat on the bottom bunk, his eyes nearly burning holes in Harry's back. Hermione was on watch and Harry sat paging through yet another of her endless number of books. It was one that Ron was quite sure they had read three or four times already. Ron made a scoffing noise deep in his throat. Harry turned, his face moving to confusion as he took in Ron's dark look.

"All right, mate?" Ron grunted and turned his back, flopping down in the bunk. The Horcrux pulsed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He was supposed to be on watch, but instead he sat just inside the tent flap. He stared between a sleeping Harry and sleeping Hermione, his thoughts whirring with accusation and suspicion. They had gone to look for food together today and been gone for much longer than they should have been for what they brought back; a handful of berries and a few mushrooms. He ignored the fact that Hermione had asked him to go with her first, before she asked Harry. It was just a ploy to throw him off, Ron was sure. She was probably dreaming about Harry right now. The Horcrux throbbed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They were so happy with themselves, finishing each other's sentences and hurriedly looking through notes as Harry told Hermione how brilliant she was. Neither of them even acknowledged Ron, regardless of the fact that there was now one more thing to find, not to mention the danger his sister had been in. The fact that Harry didn't seem to care about that was just one more thing to prove what he already suspected, knew really.

He knew what Hermione would say when he asked her to leave with him, but he asked anyway. No use in fooling himself. Ron didn't even notice that the Horcrux was beating in time with his heart as he tore it off and threw it at his best friend in disgust. The two of them could have each other, he thought, as he stomped out of the tent.


	10. Flutter

**A/N - January 10**

**Prompt: Flutter**

**Characters: Neville/Hannah**

**Rating: K+**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today as I won't be able to post over the weekend, so be sure to check out Chapter 9 as well. :)**

* * *

><p>Neville awoke to the soft light of dawn as it filtered in through a small opening in the curtains. He sighed. Clearly he was still on his Hogwarts schedule despite it being the second week of the summer holidays. He never seemed able to sleep in these days.<p>

Still, it wasn't all bad, he decided as he looked down at the woman whose head currently lay on his chest. It gave him the chance to study her unhindered. Whenever she caught him at it, Hannah would roll her eyes and shake her head, telling him he was mental. She didn't take compliments well and brushed him off whenever he told her she was beautiful.

He gently moved her so her head was on his pillow and he lay on his side next to her, propped up on one elbow. Her eyelashes were a shade darker than her hair, long and curled up slightly at the ends. When her eyes were closed they lay in two golden fans in the hollow beneath her eyes. He gently ran a finger along the ends of them and she twitched, but didn't stir. This was what he missed the most when he was away at Hogwarts teaching; waking up beside her every morning. Even after five years of marriage, she still made his heart speed up when he looked at her.

She shifted in her sleep again and he heard her breathing change a bit. He knew she was waking and so he simply stared, as this was his favorite part. Her eyes moved behind her lids and then her lashes fluttered against her cheeks for a few seconds before they opened completely and she looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. She blinked slowly once and then a small smile graced her lips.

"Staring again were you?" Neville shrugged unapologetically. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?"

"Never." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled before he leaned down and gave her a proper good morning.


	11. Breeze

**A/N - January 11**

**Prompt: Breeze**

**Characters: Hermione/Severus, OC**

**Rating: K**

**Sorry for the delay, after being out of town all weekend, it takes a bit to catch up. I hope to have both Monday and Tuesday's up as well today, but we shall see how it goes. **

* * *

><p>He watches from the back door of the cottage as the breeze rustles the grasses and wildflowers that grow rampant behind their home. The girl twirls in circles and her mother laughs as she plops to the ground in a dizzy heap after a few moments of spinning. His lips quirk into a half smile as he watches his daughter snuggle up to Hermione as her mother continues making the daisy chain she had been working on.<p>

He can always find them here in the meadow on warm days when he has been out. The breeze blows again and plays through the curls on both their heads. He knows that wide-open spaces that are difficult to defend still make Hermione nervous, but Olivia loves the meadow and Hermione can deny their daughter nothing. Neither can he, if truth be told, a fact that still mystifies him given his many years of loathing children.

Hermione senses his presence and looks up. He does not miss the way her arm moves and knows she has drawn her wand. He wonders if either of them will ever react to every noise any other way and realizes that they probably will not. Not after everyone they have lost and all that has happened.

His wife smiles and leans towards their daughter before pointing in his direction. Olivia jumps up and runs at him full-tilt. He braces himself for the collision and swings her up easily into his arms.

"Papa, you're home!" Always Papa, never Father which he cannot stomach given his own upbringing or Daddy which is just too…something.

"I am."

"Did you get all your 'gredients?"

"I did."

"Mummy made me a crown. Look!" She points to the daisy chain atop her head.

"It is very pretty."

"Cause I'm a princess!" He smirks.

"You are, are you?" She nods vigorously and then throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. His breath catches as he brings his arm up around her. The fading edges of the Dark Mark become visible as his sleeve moves and he closes his eyes briefly before thanking whoever is listening yet again for giving him all that he has.

Hermione reaches them then and he bends forward to kiss her. The breeze picks up once more and swirls her curls around his face. She smiles.

"Welcome home, Severus."


	12. Unpopular

**A/N - January 12**

**Prompt: Unpopular**

**Character: Dobby**

**Rating: K**

**I had the hardest time with this prompt and I'm still not overly enamored with this drabble, but this is where my mind went for some reason. This is the 2nd chapter I have posted today, so be sure to check out the 11th as well. :)**

* * *

><p>Dobby looked up at the commotion that was going on in the back of the kitchen. There was a group of elves standing around Mipsy, who was gesticulating wildly.<p>

"Clothes, there is clothes in Gryffindor Tower. Every night there is more and more clothes." Dobby wasn't sure why this causing Mipsy to be so upset, as the students were always leaving things lying around in the Common Room. Another of the elves must have wondered the same thing for Mipsy continued a moment later. "House-elf size clothes, hidden to trick Mipsy!"

"Clothes for house-elves?" Dobby asked as he walked toward the group. Mipsy nodded once.

"Mipsy does not want to be free. Mipsy will not clean Gryffindor Tower." Some of the other elves nodded in agreement, but a few gasped at Mipsy's impertinence. They were Hogwarts elves after all and cleaning the Common Rooms was part of their job. But still, leaving clothes lying around for them was an insult.

"Dobby will clean Gryffindor Tower." He smiled as the rest of the elves looked at him, some gratefully, others with disdain. Dobby knew most of them thought him strange and looked down on him for taking wages, but it did not bother him. He was a free elf. "Dobby does not mind clothes."

Dobby smiled as he snapped his fingers and reappeared in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty, but maybe one of these nights he would see his friend Harry Potter.


	13. Ruined

**A/N - January 13**

**Prompt: Ruined**

**Characters: Remus, Lily**

**Rating: K**

**I've always pictured Remus and Lily as being friends, even before she was dating James. And in my head canon, Remus has never been good at Potions, nor does he tell Lily that he's a werewolf.**

**This is the third chapter I've posted today, all caught up now. :)**

* * *

><p>"I've ruined it haven't I?" he asked. Lily looked at the blackened, congealed mass in the bottom of the cauldron.<p>

"I would say so, yes," she agreed. He groaned. She looked up at him and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. He tried to glare at her, but failed miserably and soon the two of them were laughing.

"Honestly, Remus, you're brilliant at most everything else," she said once she had sufficiently recovered. "Why don't you just accept that Potions is not going to be one of those things?" He instantly sobered, but it took Lily a few more seconds of soft chuckling to realize it.

"Remus?" He had turned his back to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

"Rubbish." She came around to stand in front of him, putting her hands on her hips. "Tell me." Remus looked at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"I just want to take as many N.E.W.T. courses as I can to keep all my options open."

"Well, I hardly think you'll have any problems finding a job even if you're pants at Potions." She teased. He smiled and hoped it looked genuine, before turning back to the table on the pretense of cleaning up.

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied and gave her another smile. He would just have to try harder.


	14. Heaven

**A/N - January 14**

**Prompt: Heaven**

**Characters: Hermione, Ginny**

**Rating: Low T for a little bit of innuendo. **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Hermione, why haven't we ever done this before?" Ginny groaned. Hermione chuckled.<p>

"Well, we _were_ preoccupied with other things. I never thought about it, I suppose."

"You've been holding out on me." Hermione laughed again. She tried to turn her head to look at her friend, which was a bit of a feat given that they were both lying on massage tables. Hermione's masseuse stopped his ministrations and waited while Hermione shook her head in amusement at the sounds coming from Ginny. She then put her face back into the head rest and sighed in contentment.

They really should do things like this more often. More than a year after the war had ended, Hermione finally felt like their lives were getting back to some kind of normalcy. Taking Ginny to a Muggle spa to celebrate their graduation from Hogwarts had seemed like a good start to that normal. Next time she would invite Luna to come with them; maybe Angelina and Fleur too. Although Hermione wasn't sure if the Muggle spa would survive the five witches. She giggled again thinking of what Luna would say about everything.

"Your hands should be illegal," she heard Ginny say to her masseuse, another muffled groan coming from the redhead. Hermione smiled once more before settling in to enjoy the rest of her own massage. When they were finished, Ginny lay boneless on the table, dreamy smile on her face, as Hermione sat up and put on her robe.

"That was heaven," Ginny said with a sigh. Hermione smiled wickedly and made a mental note to inform Harry just how his girlfriend responded to massages.


	15. Competition

**A/N - January 15**

**Prompt: Competition**

**Characters: Severus, Minerva**

**Rating: K**

**Severus and Minerva have an ongoing bet on the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I bother bringing this along every year," Severus drawled as he sat down in the stands next to Minerva. "Seeing as it has been warming my pocket for so long." He held the small bag of galleons in front of the two of them, swinging it back and forth slightly.<p>

"Now, Severus, gloating doesn't become you," Minerva answered with a small smile. "And I fully intend to regain my winnings today." Severus snorted.

"You have two brand new players and another that was merely a reserve last year. Slytherin, on the other hand, is not only fielding an experienced team, but has won the Quidditch Cup for the last three years. Not to mention that we have beaten Gryffindor for the last five."

"Something we intend to remedy in short order, I assure you."

"As much as you wish it Minerva, I do not think that _Potter_ will be your saving grace," Severus sneered, spitting out Harry's name as if it were poison in his mouth.

"We shall see."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I do believe you owe me ten galleons Professor Snape," Minerva said with an amused smile once the match was finished. Severus glared at her before dropping the bag into her hand. She put it in the pocket of her robes and patted it. "It seems that this will be warming _my_ pocket for some time now instead." Severus merely smirked.

"We shall see."


	16. Song

**A/N - January 16**

**Prompt: Song**

**Characters: Sirius, Harry**

**Rating: K+**

**Sirius babysits baby Harry.**

* * *

><p>"Shh, Harry, it's all right," Sirius said while trying to soothe the wailing nine month-old. Sirius had fed him, burped him and changed him; he had tried every toy and book in Harry's room and still Harry cried. Sirius had walked, rocked, bounced, even turned into Padfoot, but nothing seemed to soothe the baby for more than a few minutes. Sirius finally sank down into the rocking chair and sat Harry on his knees.<p>

"Your mum and dad are never going to let me mind you again if they see you this upset," Sirius said running a hand over Harry's already perpetually messy hair. "What's the matter, mate?" Harry's response was to sniffle and lean forward into Sirius' chest. Sirius picked him up and Harry buried his face in Sirius' neck.

As he was quiet for the moment, Sirius began to rock and hum under his breath. Harry whimpered a bit, but did not break out into wails again. Sirius remembered a few weeks ago when Harry had been unusually fussy that Lily had sung to him to calm him down. Sirius could _not_ sing that much was certain, but he kept up with the humming. After only a minute or two, Harry began to fuss again.

"I can't sing," Sirius protested, but Harry began to cry harder. "Okay, okay." Sirius wracked his brain for a child's song, any song, but the only thing that kept popping into his mind was a song from a Muggle album Remus had played for him more than a year ago. There was no way he could sing _that_ to a baby. No matter how hard he tried, Sirius could not come up with anything else, not even a snippet of something and Harry's cries were getting louder. There was nothing for it.

"Good thing you can't talk yet," Sirius muttered. He rubbed Harry's back and began to hum the tune first. Harry, as if sensing something momentous was about to happen, lessened his crying. Sirius began to sing, quietly at first. Harry stopped crying all together and sniffled. Sirius sang a bit louder and Harry sat up to look at him. Sirius smiled.

"You like that, huh?" Harry grinned and patted Sirius' cheeks with his chubby hands. Sirius stood from the chair and began to dance around the room, singing all the louder.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on honey tell me so." Harry giggled as Sirius twirled in a circle. "If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know."

"Sirius Black!" a voice screeched. Sirius spun around and saw a furious Lily and a red-faced James, who was trying valiantly to control his laughter, standing in the doorway of Harry's room.

"Er, hi Lils." She was never going to let him babysit again.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" by Rod Stewart, popular in the late 70's.<strong>


	17. Thief

**A/N - January 17**

**Prompt: Thief**

**Characters: Charlie, Tonks**

**Rating: K+**

** In my head canon, ****Charlie and Tonks were friends at Hogwarts****.**

* * *

><p>"Please, Charlie?" Tonks begged, dragging out the please as long as she could. He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Why are you asking me for anyway? Foster should be able to help you." Tonks made a face at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He's a tosser." Charlie raised his eyebrows in question. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Charlie stared at her until she huffed in annoyance. "Fine, he was more interested in me morphing into someone else than in _me_, all right?"

"Told you he was a wanker from the start." Tonks stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Charlie sighed loudly, as if pained. Tonks punched him in the arm and he laughed. Madame Pince shushed them and gave them her death glare. Tonks smiled apologetically at the librarian and lowered her voice.

"Come on Charlie, you know I want to be an Auror and Professor Snape doesn't like me."

"I think that has more to do with the fact that you can't seem to make it through one class without breaking something." Tonks scowled at him. He chuckled. "Fine, here." He passed her his notes from the previous day's class that Tonks had missed because she was in the hospital wing after setting her robes on fire. Again.

"Can I see your essay too?" she asked. "It will help me understand these better."

"You're a right thief, you know that don't you?"

"It's not stealing if you give it to me willingly," she said sweetly. He snorted and shook his head, but passed his essay to her anyway.

"Thanks, Charlie." She grinned. He shook his head again and went back to his Charms homework, wondering once again how she was always able to get him to do exactly what she wanted.


	18. Home

**A/N - January 18**

**Prompt: Home**

**Characters: Katie/Oliver**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>Katie let herself into the flat and flopped down on the couch in exhaustion. Practice had been grueling, as usual. Their captain was determined to win the league this year if he didn't kill them all in the process first.<p>

She glanced around the flat at the boxes that still lined the walls waiting to be unpacked. It had looked this way for almost six months now, since she and Oliver had moved in. His schedule was just as busy as hers was and they weren't here at the same time very often, being on different teams. And when they were, they were more interested in spending time together than unpacking.

Katie was contemplating just sleeping right there on the couch when she heard the front door open.

"You're here," she said in surprise when Oliver walked into the room. "I thought you had practice."

"Called it early," he explained as he dropped his bag on the floor near the door. "Shaw's wife went into labor." She smiled and stood as he walked towards her. He kissed her rather thoroughly and then pulled away with a smile.

"It's good to be home." She looked around the room incredulously at the complete lack of décor or personal touches and just the barest of essentials unpacked.

"Home?" she repeated. "This is more like a way station where we occasionally sleep than a home." He shrugged.

"Wherever you are, that's home." She gaped at him for a moment before she yanked him down for another kiss.


	19. Victory

**A/N - January 19**

**Prompt: Victory**

**Characters: Bill/Fleur, Hermione/Ron, Arthur/Molly**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"What shall we call 'er?" Fleur asked as she looked down at the tiny bundle she held in her arms. Bill sat next to her on the bed, his arm around her, Fleur resting against his chest. Bill nuzzled the top of his wife's head with his nose.<p>

"Today, it's," he trailed off with a sigh. Fleur turned her head up toward him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I know," she said. The two sat in silence for a few minutes and Bill was sure that his wife was remembering just as he was. She cleared her throat a moment later.

"Even zo we," she paused and took a breath. "Even zo we lost, we also won, no?"

"Yes," Bill agreed, kissing her temple.

"Zen I zink we know what she will be called, oui?" Bill nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he walked into the waiting room at St. Mungo's carrying his newborn daughter in his arms. The room was crowded with Weasleys, as well as Harry and Hermione. Bill looked out at the faces of his family and smiled, knowing they had all come as soon as the anniversary memorial was over.<p>

"I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Victoire."

"Victoire?" Ron questioned in confusion. Hermione, unsurprisingly, was the first to understand.

"Victory," she said quietly, her voice quavering a bit. "Her name means Victory." Bill nodded once in Hermione's direction and Ron put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Oh, Bill," Molly said, her eyes filling with tears as she carefully hugged her son. He passed Victoire to his mother. Arthur clapped his son on the back, his own eyes bright.

"Congratulations, son," he said. "Well done."


	20. Library

**A/N - January 20**

**Prompt: Library**

**Characters: Viktor/Hermione**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>He was watching her again. He had promised himself that this time he would speak to her, ask her, something. Instead, he was hiding behind a large book, glancing over the top of it every few moments towards the table where she sat.<p>

She seemed completely oblivious to his presence, except those times that his 'fan club' giggled so loudly that they disrupted her studies. She would look up with a scowl and he was never quite sure if she was aiming it at the girls or him. Probably both.

The few times that Harry Potter had joined her had made _him_ scowl. The easy laughter and smiles they shared twisted something in his gut that he couldn't quite name. The fact that Potter always seemed to be touching her – a hand on her arm, a bump of the shoulder, the tug of a curl – didn't help. Nor did her wide grin whenever she caught sight of the younger boy.

It was after one of these visits that Viktor finally made his mind up. He rose from his table as soon as Potter left; she still had the smile on her face when she looked up at him. Until she realized who he was and then the smile left her face entirely, replaced with a look of confusion. He stared at her in silence for a moment, the voice in his head screaming at him to say something.

"May I sit?" he finally asked.

"A-all right," she replied.

"I vos vondering," he began, then trailed off at the sight of her teeth biting her lower lip. He shook his head after a moment when he realized he had been staring again.

"Vould you attend the Ball vith me?" Her mouth dropped open and she didn't speak for several moments.

"I, I, the Ball?" she squeaked. He nodded.

"You want, you want to go with, with me?" He nodded again. Neither of them was very eloquent, it seemed. "You don't even know me."

"I vould like to. Very much." Her cheeks colored and she smiled shyly.

"All right."

"You vill go?"

"Yes." He grinned. She smiled back. The library had just become a much more enjoyable place.


	21. Tower

**A/N - January 21**

**Prompt: Tower**

**Character: Severus**

**Rating: K+**

**This takes place during Deathly Hallows and is not fluffy like the last few have been.**

* * *

><p>He opens the door at the top of the stairs and steps out onto the Tower. It does not surprise him that he has been drawn here again. It is invariably where he ends up those nights he wakes from dreams that can only be vanquished by walking mindlessly through the corridors until he is so numb, so exhausted that he merely passes out the moment he falls back into his bed. Peaceful sleep is no longer something he is familiar with.<p>

He walks to the low wall that edges the Tower and rests his hands on the stone. He looks out over the Forbidden Forest, the wind whipping his hair about his face, his robes around his legs. His eyes try to avoid the tomb that seems to be some kind of beacon of light even in the dead of night, the clouds obscuring the moon, but it is impossible. His gaze falls upon it every time no matter how hard he tries to fight against it.

His eyes close and his shoulders slump slightly as he braces his hands against the wall, drawing in a long breath through his nose. How easy it would be to just tip himself over the edge, to take the same path to the ground and just be done with it all. He snorts, thinking there are more than enough suspects right here in the castle should anyone presume foul play. He shakes his head. His end will come, of that he is sure, but he knows that fate will not grant him the privilege of choosing its moment.

He is not sure how long he has been standing there, staring out unseeing over the grounds, his thoughts none that will let him sleep any easier, when he hears a noise from the tower stairs behind him. He straightens automatically and draws his wand and it is only then that he notices the blood on his hands, the roughness of the stone having broken the skin of his palms after gripping it so tightly.

"Headmaster," Filch says in surprise as the door opens and he spies Severus standing there. "I thought…a student…I'm sorry."

Severus waves him off and turns on his heel, making his way to the stairs. He says nothing to the caretaker as he strides past. His robes billow behind him as they always do when he stalks the hallways, his face an expressionless mask, as anyone he might come across would expect. The control he wields over emotion fully back in place, the sting from his palms the only evidence that remains to the contrary.


	22. Pain

**A/N - January 22**

**Prompt: Pain**

**Characters: Parvati, Padma**

**Rating: Low T for mention of canon character death**

**No fluff here either.**

* * *

><p>Parvati held Lavender's hand limply in her own. Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her ravaged friend. Professor Trelawney had said something to her a few minutes ago and Parvati was sure it had been some words of comfort, but she couldn't remember what she'd said. The noise and murmur of voices in the Hall sounded like nothing more than a buzzing in Parvati's ears.<p>

When she had heard You-Know-Who's voice giving them an hour respite, she had made her way to the Great Hall with Dean and instantly looked for Padma. Seeing her sister sitting and talking with a few other Ravenclaws had slowed Parvati's racing heart slightly. She had then begun her search for Lavender as Dean moved off to find Seamus. The longer Parvati looked without seeing her, the more her stomach twisted and rolled. When Professor Trelawney caught sight of her and motioned her over, Parvati felt as if her legs had turned to stone.

There was movement to her left and Parvati turned her head slightly to see Padma, cuts and bruises on her face and arms, but whole and alive. Padma sat down next to her sister and put an arm around her, resting her chin on Parvati's shoulder. She didn't say anything, for which Parvati was grateful as she was sure she would be unable to speak.

She had never lost anyone close to her before. She never knew that it would hurt this much, that the pain would be so physical. The pain ran straight through her chest and seemed to throb in time to her heartbeat. It nearly took her breath away. She wondered if it would eventually get so bad that it would take her over completely.

Padma's grip on her waist tightened as if her twin had sensed Parvati's thoughts and was trying to pull some of Parvati's pain into herself. When Parvati looked at her she was crying too, whether for Lavender or Parvati herself, Parvati wasn't sure. She closed her eyes and still holding Lavender's hand, rested her head on Padma's shoulder, letting her sister anchor her.


	23. Content

**A/N - January 23**

**Prompt: Content**

**Characters: Harry, Hermione, background George, Ginny, Ron**

**Rating: K**

**This takes place a couple years after the Final Battle. **

* * *

><p>Harry laughed as George grabbed Ginny by the ankle and pulled her under water. She came up spluttering and jumped up on his back, pushing on his shoulders until he went under as well. Only because he allowed it, Harry was sure. It was good to see George smile again.<p>

There was an unholy yell and as Harry looked up, a Ron-shaped blur raced past him before plunging into the pond to join his siblings' antics. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head as she joined Harry on the blanket, handing him a Butterbeer.

"You'd think they were still twelve years old, honestly," Hermione said, but she was smiling fondly as she watched the three splashing and dunking each other.

"George seems happier than he has in a long time," Harry commented. Hermione smirked. "What?"

"I heard that has something to do with a certain former Gryffindor Chaser." Harry's brow furrowed for a moment before he grinned.

"Angelina, huh?" Hermione nodded. "Well, good on him." He took another sip of his Butterbeer before setting it in the grass and leaning back on his hands. Hermione bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I know why I'm not joining in on that madness, but why aren't you?" She nodded towards the pond. Harry shrugged.

"Just don't feel like it at the moment. I'm rather comfortable here." Hermione studied him for a few moments.

"What?" Harry asked when she had been staring too long.

"I don't know there's something different about you lately. I'm not sure I've ever seen you like this before."

"Different how?" She studied him again for a few seconds before she finally smiled.

"You're content, Harry." He thought about it for a moment and then returned her smile.

"Yeah, I suppose I am."


	24. Picturesque

**A/N - January 24**

**Prompt: Picturesque**

**Characters: Molly/Arthur, Charlie, Ginny**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during the Trio's first year when Molly, Arthur and Ginny visit Charlie in Romania over Christmas. **

* * *

><p>"Brooms?" Molly questioned.<p>

"It's half a day's hike Mum," Charlie explained. "We'll be there in twenty minutes this way."

"I haven't been on a broom in years, Charlie. And Ginny-"

"Gin can ride with me," Charlie assured her. Molly looked skeptically at the broom Charlie held out for her. Arthur, sensing his wife's hesitation, took the broom from his son and leaned it against a tree.

"You can ride with me," he told her indicating the broom he held. He leaned towards her and spoke quietly. "We can relive our younger days." Molly blushed slightly and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Arthur," she admonished, but a smile played about her lips.

"Ready then?" Charlie asked. Arthur nodded and Ginny scrambled onto Charlie's broom in front of her brother.

"Careful now, Charlie," Molly instructed as she settled herself in front of Arthur. "Don't go too fast and none of those Quidditch tricks of yours."

"We'll be fine," Charlie called out over his shoulder and he and Ginny kicked off from the ground and zoomed away. Ginny laughed in delight.

"Charlie!"

"Now, Molly, don't worry." Arthur followed his son into the air after casting a warming charm on them. "Charlie won't let anything happen to Ginny."

They followed Charlie higher up the mountain and Arthur could see Molly's white-knuckle grip around the broom's handle, her posture tense. Although he couldn't tell for sure, he was quite sure she had her eyes closed as well. She had never been overly enamored with broom travel and it had been years as she'd said. He tightened his arms around her.

When they reached the spot Charlie had told them about, Molly still sat rigidly in front of him. Arthur looked at the scenery laid out below him and smiled. He knew she wouldn't want to miss this. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"Open your eyes, Mollywobbles." She must have done, for she gasped a moment later.

"Oh, Arthur, it's beautiful." Arthur smiled against her cheek, looking at the picturesque village covered with snow, laid out in the valley below them. He felt her relax back into him as she took in the view and he kissed her cheek.

"Worth a little anxiety?"

"I wasn't anxious."

"Of course you weren't, Love."


	25. Train

**A/N - January 25**

**Prompt: Train**

**Characters: Remus, James, Lily, Sirius**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell her did you?" James asked as he and Remus followed Sirius and Peter to the train.<p>

"No, Prongs, I told you I wouldn't. Although I still think it's a bad idea not to give her some warning."

"Come on, Moony. I want to see the look on her face when she realizes," Sirius put in.

"You're not even going to be there, Padfoot," Remus argued.

"Well, you can describe it to me then." Remus just shook his head as the four boys boarded the train. Sirius and Peter went to find a compartment as James and Remus made their way to the Prefect's carriage. They walked in silence, but Remus could almost feel the glee radiating off James.

When they reached the Prefect's carriage, James motioned for Remus to enter first. Remus slid the door open and stepped in. Lily had her back to them, speaking with one of the other Prefects, but she turned on Remus' entrance, smile lighting up her face. Remus returned it, his stomach squirming at the scene that was sure to come and he stepped aside to let James enter.

"Potter?" Lily questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Ev-, I mean, Lily," James replied politely. Lily's eyes narrowed when James used her first name.

"You're not a Prefect."

"No, I'm not." Her eyes narrowed further. "I am, however, the new Head Boy." James reached into his pocket and pulled out his Head Boy badge, wide grin on his face as he showed it to her.

Lily's mouth gaped open, then closed, then opened again. Remus was reminded of the goldfish his grandmother used to have.

"But you…you can't…that's not," she trailed off shaking her head in disbelief. Finally remembering Remus, she looked at him as if begging him to tell her it was just another one of their pranks.

"Sorry Lily." Lily scowled and made some kind of noise of frustration. She stalked up to James and poked him in the chest.

"Just watch yourself Potter. We may have to work together, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." James held up his hands in surrender. Lily spun back around and James glanced at Remus with a grin. Remus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. This year was definitely going to be interesting.


	26. Curse

**A/N - January 26**

**Prompt: Curse**

**Characters: Alice, Bellatrix, Frank**

**Rating: T for mentions of torture  
><strong>

**This is definitely not fluffy, just so you know. **

* * *

><p>She woke to white-hot pain. Her back arched in a silent scream until the spell mercifully ended. She gasped in a breath and blinked, immediately taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.<p>

"Where is he?" a voice demanded and Alice turned her head groggily. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wh-who?" Alice coughed. Bellatrix snarled and cursed her again.

"The Dark Lord," a deeper voice said once she was released. Alice panted for breath, trying to clear her addled brain. Another Lestrange, she thought. She wasn't sure anymore.

"He, he's d-dead," she finally managed between gasping and coughing. There was a howl and the pain began again. When it ended, her head lolled to the side. There was someone else lying a few feet away. Alice blinked, once, twice and shook her head, trying to clear it, trying to _see_. Frank, it was Frank, lying there with a blank look on his face, drool slowly running from the corner of his mouth.

"Frank," Alice rasped brokenly. Bellatrix cackled.

"Tell us where he is, where you're keeping him or you'll go the same way as your precious Frank."

"We're not, he's not," Alice shook her head trying to clear it. "He's dead, gone." She looked at Frank as she was cursed once more and knew that they would surely die here. She thanked the gods that Neville had not been with her when she was captured. The emotional anguish at leaving their son an orphan overrode the physical pain of the curse. She let her son's face fill her mind and she concentrated on him even as they cursed her again and again. As the last bit of her sanity left her, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, Neville's name a mere whisper on her lips.


	27. Wilderness

**A/N - January 27**

**Prompt: Wilderness**

**Characters: Rolf/Luna**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Rolf looked up as the light in the tent began to fade. He frowned when he realized that Luna had not returned. She had left shortly after lunch for a trip to the village nearby to replenish some of their supplies and should have been back some time ago. He got up from the table where he had been working and walked to the opening of the tent. Perhaps she was outside.<p>

After he had done a cursory search of their campsite and she was nowhere to be found, he began to worry. He knew she could take care of herself, but they were in the middle of a dense forest in the Carpathian Mountains, a place rarely penetrated by humans, Wizard or Muggle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft crack and he turned to see his wife smiling at him. He let out the breath he had been holding and stepped forward to embrace her.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course," Luna replied pulling a few bags from her pocket and enlarging them. Rolf took them from her and they went into the tent to put things away.

"What took you so long? I would have expected you back well before this."

"There were many lovely things to see in the village." Rolf smiled. She had gotten distracted on one of her sightseeing trips again. "And I had to stop and see the Healer of course." Rolf's hand stilled.

"The Healer?" he repeated. He turned toward her in concern. "What's the matter? Are you ill?" His eyes began roaming over her, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh no, I'm not ill." He relaxed a fraction. "I'm going to have a baby." He froze and gaped at her, his mouth hanging open.

"A, a, wh-what?"

"A baby," she repeated matter-of-factly. "Two actually."

"T-two?" Rolf squeaked. He stumbled backward, falling into a chair behind him. She stood in front of him, looking completely unaffected as he stared at her. He sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Twins? We're having twins?" Luna nodded and stood looking at him in that calm way she had about her, as if waiting for him to get to the same place that she was, and had probably been for some time. Rolf took another breath and then reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her into his lap. Feeling like words could not adequately convey just what it was he was feeling, he instead proceeded to snog her senseless in the middle of the Carpathian wilderness.


	28. Dagger

**A/N - January 28**

**Prompt: Dagger**

**Characters: Bellatrix, Cygnus**

**Rating: K+**

**The premise for this is that Bellatrix had not really been able to visit her vault after her escape from Azkaban before Voldemort came into power, as she was a wanted criminal. Flashback is in italics.**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stepped into her vault, the Sword of Gryffindor wrapped in a cloth. She placed the sword on one of the far shelves and scanned the contents, assuring herself that Dark Lord's cup was still present. A small box to her right caught her attention. She smiled evilly as she moved towards it, flipped the latch on the box and opened the lid. She pulled out the silver dagger and felt the hum of Dark Magic as she gripped it in her hand.<p>

"_Bellatrix." Bella looked up at her father standing in the doorway of her room. "Come with me please." She followed him down the hall and into his study. There was a small box sitting on his desk and he gestured for Bellatrix to sit in the chair opposite him. When she had, he tapped a finger on top of the box and studied her. _

"_Your birthday approaches."_

"_Yes, Father." _

"_Your mother would no doubt have my head for giving you this, as it is not proper for a lady or some such rot. But as you have no brother," he paused and opened the box and turned it to face her. A gleaming, silver dagger sat inside. She looked up at her father in question._

"_A Black family heirloom, imbued with certain…substances to curse the wounds it inflicts." He gently pushed the box towards his daughter. She reverently picked up the dagger and turned it over in her hands. "It is yours. Do not tell your mother." _

"_Yes, Father," Bellatrix answered, her smile widening as she gently ran a fingertip down the edge of the blade. She glanced up at her father to see one his very rare smiles upon his face. Bellatrix set the dagger back into the box and closed the lid. She rose and rounded the desk, bending down to kiss her father's cheek. _

"_Thank you, Father." He nodded and pulled sheaf of parchment towards him, a clear dismissal. Bellatrix didn't mind, she had a new toy to examine._

Bellatrix pocketed the box as she turned to leave her vault. It had been out of her hands for far too long.


	29. Perfume

**A/N - January 29**

**Prompt: Perfume**

**Characters: Hugo, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Rose**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"Richard," Jean Granger shook her husband awake. "Where's Hugo?"<p>

"He's right-" Richard turned to the chair next to him, but his six year-old grandson was not in it.

"You fell _asleep_?" Jean demanded.

"Now, just calm down, I'm sure he didn't go far." Richard stood from his chair and began to scan the department store.

"Is Hugo lost?" Rose asked, her lip trembling a bit.

"No, sweetheart, we'll find him don't worry." She turned back to her husband. "You take Rose and go to that toy shop that he likes so much. I'll look for him here. Call on your mobile if you find him." Her husband nodded and took Rose's hand.

Jean moved quickly through the children's clothing department where she had been with Rose trying on clothes. Hermione and Ron had left the children with them for the weekend as Ron had wanted to take Hermione away for her birthday. They had taken the children for a ride on the carousel and then Rose had seen a dress she wanted. They had promised Hugo they would go to the toy shop after.

Jean searched through the shoe department and the men's clothing before turning the corner towards the perfume and make-up counters. She saw a small form standing on a stool at one of the perfume counters and nearly wept in relief.

"Hugo!" She gathered him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "What do you think you were doing running off like that?" It was then that she saw the tears on his cheeks. She glanced at the sales clerk who looked a little sad herself.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He sniffled.

"I wanted to buy Mummy some perfume, 'cause it's her birthday, but none of those smell like her." He pointed to the wide array of perfume bottles sitting on the counter. Jean turned back to her grandson and smiled a little sadly.

"That's because your mummy doesn't wear perfume." Hugo looked at her with wide eyes.

"She doesn't?" Jean shook her head. Her daughter had not worn perfume for years, after something that had happened during the war. "Oh." He looked very disappointed.

"Why did you want to buy her perfume?" Hugo looked down.

"If I miss her, then I can still smell her."

"Oh, Hugo," Jean hugged him again and Hugo wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly.

"Why don't we find something else for your mum for her birthday and then when we get home I'll show you some photos of when your she was little. All right?" Hugo's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing pictures of his mother as a child.

"Okay, Grandma." She chuckled and hugged him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 - The bit about Hermione no longer wearing perfume is a reference the first Deathly Hallows movie when Scabior seems to smell her perfume through their wards. I realize this is not book canon.**


	30. Knockturn Alley

**A/N - January 30**

**Prompt: Knockturn Alley**

**Characters: Albus, James, Scorpius, Lucius, background Fred II**

**Rating: K**

**The boys are around 12-14 here. **

* * *

><p>"No way," Albus insisted. "Mum would skin us alive."<p>

"You have to," James returned. "We dared you. Besides, Fred and I did it last year." Albus' eyes narrowed as he looked from his brother to his cousin skeptically.

"When?"

"Doesn't matter, just that we did it. And you better hurry before Mum and Mrs. Malfoy realize that we're gone." The boys had run into Scorpius and his mother in Madame Malkin's and had convinced both women to let them go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while their mothers waited for the boys' new school robes to be ready. Instead, James and Fred had dragged the younger boys to the entrance of Knockturn Alley and dared them to go into Borgin and Burkes.

Albus glanced at Scorpius who swallowed visibly. Albus was just about to tell James where he could stuff it, dare or no, when Scorpius grabbed his arm and gave a slight shake of his head. Al sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it." James and Fred looked at each other with wide grins. "Come on Scorp, let's hurry." The two boys darted into the Alley, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and hurrying down the street.

"Do you know where it is?" Albus asked.

"No, my mum would kill my father if he ever brought me here."

"We could just go back and tell them we saw it."

"But they said they knew what was in the window."

"Don't you think they change the window display?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Well, what would we say it was then?" he asked.

"I don't know, haven't you seen any dodgy stuff when you've been at your grandparents?"

"No, Mum made them get rid of all that if I was ever to visit them, I guess. At least that's what I overheard Grandfather complaining to Grandmother about once." They were still walking quickly down the street and neither was paying attention to what was in front of them. Albus ran into a solid form and Scorpius grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Both boys looked up and gulped.

"Gentlemen," the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy said.

"Gr-Grandfather," Scorpius squeaked. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked from one boy to the other.

"Mr. Potter, I do not believe that your parents would approve of your whereabouts."

"I, erm, n-no sir."

"And Scorpius, your…mother," he almost seemed to grimace on the word, "would be most displeased to find you here."

"Yes, Grandfather." Lucius looked at both boys again before he strode off toward the mouth of the Alley. The boys did not even hesitate to follow him. The looks on James' and Fred's faces when they caught sight of the former Death Eater almost made the whole thing worth it, even after Albus realized that his mother was standing behind them, her face furious. Almost.


	31. Catch

**A/N - January 31**

**Prompt: Catch**

**Characters: Lucius/Hermione**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>The wards alerted him to her arrival well before he saw her. Knowing exactly why she was here, Lucius continued to peruse the Prophet, looking completely unaffected when she stormed into the room.<p>

"Would you care to tell me what this is?" Hermione demanded as she threw something down on his desk. He looked over the top of the newspaper.

"It appears to be the latest copy of Witch Weekly."

"With _your_ face on the cover." Lucius glanced at it again.

"So it would seem."

"And why, exactly, is Witch Weekly under the impression that you are the most eligible wizard in Britain?" Lucius carefully folded his paper and looked up at her.

"Might I remind you, my dear, that you are the one that insisted on keeping our relationship quiet?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What was I to do when the reporter came calling?" He sat back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, I don't know, how about not let her in," she snapped.

"Which would have caused exactly the kind of gossip that you indicated you did not want." Hermione glared at him for a moment before she spun on her heel and made for the door. Lucius, however, grabbed her arm before she reached it.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"I will not," he replied, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"You told them you were unattached." She sounded forlorn and Lucius heart clenched.

"I told them I was _officially_ unattached; which I am." She tried to pull away again, but he held her fast. "There is no _official_ record that we are a couple." Hermione relaxed slightly in his arms.

"You are an insufferable prat."

"So I have been told." He smirked, tightening his arms around her.

"You're going to get all kinds of post now, you realize."

"Well, I _am_ quite the catch." She laughed.

"And humble as well." He winked at her.

"There is one solution to this problem of ours." He kissed her neck.

"And what is that?" She hummed in contentment.

"We could just announce our engagement." Hermione pulled back from him and stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Lucius smiled at his ability to once again render her speechless and then leaned down and kissed her before she could recover.


	32. Ice

**A/N - February 1**

**Prompt: Ice**

**Characters: Remus, Sirius**

**Rating: K+**

**Takes place at the beginning of OOTP after Sirius has moved back into Grimmauld Place**

* * *

><p>"Padfoot?" Remus questioned as he walked into the room.<p>

"Here, Moony," Sirius replied, hidden by the high back of the couch he was half-reclined on. Remus walked around the couch and sat down in the armchair facing it. Sirius held a glass of Firewhiskey in one hand, the bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked. Sirius snorted.

"Brilliant Remus, just brilliant. I finally gotten out of one prison and now I'm stuck in another." He drained his glass and poured more.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot."

"Stop apologizing."

"But if I'd taken the Wolfsbane-" Sirius cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Just don't Remus, it won't change anything." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Remus was just about to leave when Sirius spoke again, almost mumbling.

"At least it's warm." Sirius stared across the room, looking at nothing. "I was always so cold." Remus remained silent. It was rare that Sirius chose to speak about Azkaban. "Even when the Dementors weren't near, it was cold. Even as Padfoot I could never get warm." Remus saw Sirius' hand shake as he brought the glass of whiskey to his lips once again. He downed the rest of the glass and managed to pour another, sloshing a bit over the edges.

"Padfoot," Remus cautioned gently, but Sirius ignored him, clearly having retreated into his memories. His hands began to shake harder and Remus reached out and took the glass from him before he spilled it. He looked at Remus, but Remus wasn't sure if Sirius was even seeing him.

"I'm so cold, Moony," he whispered. Remus sat on the coffee table and took his friend's hands and began to rub them between his own. Sirius' hands were like ice. Remus summoned a blanket from across the room and wrapped it around Sirius' shoulders, tucking it tightly around him, then cast a warming charm on him. When Sirius continued to shiver, Remus moved to the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and continuing to chafe Sirius' hands to try and get some warmth back into them.

"It's all right Padfoot; I won't let you be cold any longer."


	33. Space

**A/N - February 2**

**Prompt: Space**

**Characters: Rose/Scorpius**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Rose lay on their backs on a blanket looking up at the sky. They were in the meadow at the Potters and Al had gone inside to get drinks and snacks. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, which was how they had convinced their parents to let them stay up so late. Homework.<p>

"It's sort of amazing isn't it?" Rose asked. She turned her head towards Scorpius.

"What?"

"All of it, space, the stars, the solar system."

"Yeah," he agreed. "When I was little, my mum used to read me this book about astronauts and I wanted to be one for the longest time."

"Your mum read you a Muggle book?" He chuckled.

"Much to my grandparents' utter horror, I assure you. I used to try and make Grandfather play space man with me." Rose snorted at that image.

"What changed your mind? About being an astronaut I mean." He shrugged.

"I was five." Rose laughed and Scorpius grinned. He loved it when she laughed. He took her hand and she let him. They lay in silence for a few moments, just staring up at the stars.

"Besides I realized that wizards really weren't astronauts." Rose looked at him again and frowned.

"It doesn't matter if you're a wizard. You can be whatever you want to be." He rolled towards her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"How do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Make me feel like I can do anything." She blushed. Scorpius stared at her for a second longer before he lowered his head to hers and kissed her. When he pulled back she was blushing harder. But she looked up and held his gaze.

"Well, if me making you feel like you can do anything means you keep doing that, then I suppose I will just have to keep doing it." He smiled and kissed her again.


	34. Nonsense

**A/N - February 3**

**Prompt: Nonsense**

**Characters: Minerva, Elphinstone**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>The first time he asked her, they were in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Minerva had been surprised when he suggested the place, although afterward it made sense she supposed.<p>

"Elphinstone," she said with a small laugh. "What kind of nonsense is this?" He smiled at her and took her hand.

"No nonsense at all, I assure you." Minerva was taken aback for a moment before she reached over and covered their hands with her free one.

"You know I am fond of you, but that is all it is. I am afraid my answer is no." To his credit, the expression on his face didn't change. He simply squeezed her hand and they continued on with their tea.

He asked her again when they were touring the castle once, while they had tea in her quarters a year later and another time during lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Each time she would shake her head and smile, but turn him down all the same.

It was a few years after his first proposal that he had come to visit during the summer and they were strolling around the lake. Her arm was tucked into his elbow and she found herself leaning into him more than usual. When they stopped and he turned to her, she knew what he was going to say, but she found herself strangely looking forward to it.

"Marry me, Minerva." He looked at her waiting for the rejection that always came. Instead of the small smile she normally wore, she had a contemplative look on her face.

"All right," she replied. He stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I thought you said it was nonsense." She smiled

"Don't we all need a bit of nonsense now and again?" He chuckled and kissed her again.


	35. Wings

**A/N - February 4**

**Prompt: Wings**

**Characters: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Beauxbatons student**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during GoF**

* * *

><p>The horse snuffled and pushed its head further into Justin's hand. Justin rubbed the velvety skin around the horse's nose with a smile.<p>

"Zey are manifique, no?" a voice said to his left. Justin turned to see one of the Beauxbatons students walking towards him.

"They are," he agreed.

"Zey are Abraxan, ze largest of ze winged 'orses." The girl leaned her forearms against the fence that enclosed the horses, just as one partially spread its wings and shook them slightly.

"Beautiful," Justin whispered.

"Zey must like you. Zey do not normally let strangers pet zem." Justin smiled and patted the horse once more before it ambled off toward the feeding trough.

"My mother raises horses," he explained. "I've been around them my entire life."

"What kind?" the girl asked. He chuckled.

"Before today, I would have said the finest horses in all of Britain." She looked at him in confusion. "I'm Muggle-born, so they're just regular horses."

"Ah," she said in understanding. One of the Abraxan spread its wings again, more fully this time.

"I've been here four years now and I'm still amazed by something nearly every day." The girl gave him a smile before turning back to the paddock. They both stood in companionable silence, watching the magnificent creatures in front of them.


	36. Moon

**A/N - February 5**

**Prompt: Moon**

**Characters: Hope, Lyall and Remus Lupin**

**Rating: K+**

**Remus' first transformation. As a parent, for me of the worst things is knowing your child is in pain and not being able to do anything about it.**

* * *

><p>"I'll be right outside, I promise." Hope cupped her son's cheek in her hand. "And as soon as the sun rises, I'll be in to get you." She hugged him to her and his small arms went around her waist, squeezing tightly. She kissed the top of his head, blinking rapidly against the tears.<p>

"I left you some water and some food in case you get hungry. Do you want anything else?" Remus shook his head.

"Hope," Lyall said quietly. She nodded and pulled away from Remus.

"We love you, sweetheart." She gave one of his hands a squeeze and then stood from the bed, following her husband from the room. When she turned back, Remus looked terrified. She took a step back towards him, but Lyall shut the door firmly. He cast a few locking and warding spells on it and then gathered his wife in his arms.

"He's a baby, Lyall."

"I know." He kissed her temple.

Hope turned her head toward the window and watched as the moon began its ascent. Remus' screams started soon after. She struggled in Lyall's arms and then broke free.

"Let me in!" she shouted to her husband when she reached the door. He shook his head. "He's hurting. Let me in!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lyall stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, tugging her away from the door.

"No! He needs me," she choked hitting his chest with her fists. "Please."

"You can't," Lyall said, his own voice thick, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her tightly. "We can't." He cast a silencing charm on Remus' room and pulled her towards their bedroom. Hope sobbed into Lyall's shoulder as they sat on their bed and waited out the night.

* * *

><p>Hope was back in front of Remus' door as the first rays of dawn lit the sky. When it had fully risen, Lyall dropped the wards on the room and she rushed inside. Remus was curled in a ball on the floor, a few scratches on his arms and one on his face. The bedding and the pillows were torn to shreds, the chair and plate of food knocked over, but she only had eyes for her boy.<p>

"Remus," she breathed as she wrapped a blanket around him and scooped him up into her arms. He sighed into her neck and gripped the front of her blouse tightly, whimpering when she shifted his weight. She carried him into her bedroom and sunk down into the rocking chair, holding him to her and humming a lullaby. She could feel his tears on her neck as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"It's all right now, Mummy's here."


	37. Always

**A/N - February 6**

**Prompt: Always**

**Characters: Andromeda, Teddy**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>They sat outside on the porch swing in the cooling night air. It was their monthly ritual during the full moon, something Andromeda had done since the end of the war. She wasn't sure why she had started, perhaps as some kind of tribute to Remus, but Teddy, now five, made sure she continued. He was peaceful on nights like this, his normal rambunctious energy replaced with a quiet thoughtfulness.<p>

"Nana?"

"Yes, darling."

"Will I get a new Mummy and Daddy some day?" Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment. There had been more and more questions about his parents lately.

"Do you remember what I told you about families?"

"That there's all kinds?"

"Yes," Andromeda said. "You have me and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and all the Weasleys. And you had a wonderful mother and father that loved you very much."

"Victoire gets to see her Mummy and Daddy every day," Teddy pouted. "I want to see mine too." Andromeda kissed the top of his head.

"I know you do, darling, but even though you can't see them, they are still with you." He gave her a skeptical look and she chuckled. "That is your mother's face if I ever saw it. And you know that your mummy could change her hair color just like you can. And your father, well, I never knew anyone who loved chocolate so much until _you_ came along." She tickled his sides and he giggled.

"Your father was very kind, just as you are," Andromeda continued, tapping the end of Teddy's nose. "Your mother, she loved to laugh and she was always getting into mischief." Teddy grinned. "Parts of them are parts of you, do you see?" Teddy nodded, then sobered a bit.

"I still wish I could see them." Andromeda put a hand to his cheek.

"I know. I do too." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Will they still be with me when I'm big, Nana?"

"Always, Teddy. Always."


	38. Galleons

**A/N - February 7**

**Prompt: Galleons**

**Character: Ludo Bagman**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>Ludo crumpled the parchment in his fist; yet another letter from the Weasley twins demanding their winnings from the World Cup. He took a swig of his Firewhiskey and snorted. Two teenagers on their first bet win more than he had in the last two years. He drained his glass and slammed it down on his desk.<p>

Damn Bulgaria. He knew that Ireland had the stronger scoring team, but Bulgaria's defense was supposed to be unstoppable. That, along with Krum, should have guaranteed their, as well as his, victory. He would have been able to pay off all his debts in one fell swoop. Ludo raked a hand through his hair.

Still, Potter seemed to be holding his own in the Tournament. That stupid stunt in the second task hadn't cost him much after all. Bloody Gryffindors. The maze, though, was a different story. Ludo didn't know everything that was going to be unleashed in the maze, but what he was aware of was more than enough.

He stood from his desk and began to pace. Potter hadn't been very open to Ludo's attempts at help so far. However, Ludo knew he could get Barty to let him be the one to show the Champions the maze. Maybe he could corner Potter afterward. The boy had to win this Tournament. For the sake of Ludo's neck, he just had to.


	39. Portkey

**A/N - February 8**

**Prompt: Portkey**

**Characters: Hermione/Ron**

**Rating: K**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge on HPFC. This one is also a bit longer than usual. **

* * *

><p>Plenty of people that went on holiday went through some stress beforehand. Hermione knew this. Organzing and making arrangements took its toll. However, one usually didn't have a prat for a husband who had not helped out in any way, shape or form.<p>

To be fair, she knew that Ron and George were working on a new product and that they both got completely focused on the task at hand during those times. But she and Ron had planned this trip ages ago and the fact that Ron chose two weeks before said holiday to begin his experimenting did not sit well with her.

Hermione had been left to pack everything for the children for their stay with their grandparents, not to mention drop them off at the Burrow before she went to work that morning, arrange for Crookshanks to be fed, convert their Galleons, organize their itinerary, pick up the Portkey and pack herself. She had instructed Ron to be sure he was packed before he left for work this morning so they weren't rushed that evening. She had stopped back at the house after dropping off Rose and Hugo to find Ron gone and nothing packed. She had been irritated all day.

"One thing," she muttered as she made her way to the Portkey office. "I asked him to do _one_ thing and he couldn't even manage that." The woman behind the Portkey desk jumped when Hermione slammed the stack of files she was carrying down on the counter.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I'm picking up a Portkey for Weasley." The woman shuffled through some parchment on her desk.

"Set for this evening at 8:00?"

"Yes." The woman slid a piece of parchment towards Hermione, along with a chipped tea cup.

"Sign here please." Hermione did as instructed quill nearly tearing the parchment. "Enjoy your trip."

Hermione grimaced and gathered her files and the Portkey and left the office. She was fuming by the time she reached the Floo. Maybe she would just take the holiday by herself. She shouldn't have to pack for a grown man anyway.

She stepped out of the Floo to silence. Her anger ratcheted up another notch. She had specifically asked him to be home by six. As she stomped from the sitting room she heard a noise in the kitchen. Turning she walked through the door and gasped.

Ron was levitating a platter to the table. The lights were dimmed and candles lit. He turned and smiled tentatively.

"I know you're mad and that I didn't help out with any of the planning for the trip." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I know you've done everything in the last few days to get ready."

"And you think making me dinner is just going to make me forgive you, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, I packed too." Hermione's lips twitched. Ron smiled and walked towards her. "And I got your favorite dessert." He put his hands on her hips. She tried to glare. "And I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You are so infuriating sometimes." She put her arms around his neck.

"I know."

"I thought about taking the Portkey by myself." She twined her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know." He smiled down at her. "I love you." She shook her head, but there was a smile on her face.

"Just kiss me, you prat." That he didn't have to be told twice.


	40. Insomnia

**A/N - February 9**

**Prompt: Insomnia**

**Character: Albus**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during HBP**

* * *

><p>Albus scratched his signature on the last of the parchments in front of him. He set it on top of the pile next to him, then pushed the pile aside and sat back in his chair. He flexed his cursed hand and closed his eyes for a moment. It was well after midnight and he should go and lie down for a bit. Knowing he would not sleep, however, kept him at his desk.<p>

Sleep, while often elusive, had become even more so these past few months. Self-imposed at first, given all he still had to discover and impart to Harry, it became a habit he could not break. He was lucky to sleep two or three hours at a time now. He found it did not bother him as much as he thought that it would. Given the limited time he had left, Albus figured he could sleep all he wanted after he was dead.

He rose from his desk and walked toward the window, clasping his hands behind his back. The grounds were quiet and peaceful, the light from the half-moon sparkling on the water of the Black Lake as it lapped gently against the shore. He would miss this view.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, he returned to his desk and pulled out his notes and maps. He looked them over once more before deciding that he would investigate this series of cliffs in a few days. He would have to inform Minerva that he would be gone again. He opened a drawer on his desk and took out a clean piece of parchment to leave a short list for his Deputy. If sleep would not come, he would take advantage of its absence.


	41. Herbology

**A/N - February 10**

**Prompt: Herbology**

**Characters: Neville, Hannah, Susan**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during DH. Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge on HPFC.**

* * *

><p>Herbology was one of the only times Neville was able to forget about everything else that was going on. He was sure it was partly due to being out of the castle itself. Professor Sprout was less worried about interruptions to her class by one of the Carrows or Snape than the Professors inside were and so she was a bit more lenient with them. But it was mostly because of the feeling the greenhouses gave him. Neville would put his hands in the dirt and concentrate on the plants in front of him and everything else seemed to just melt away.<p>

All of his classmates knew this about him, as well as how difficult it was to get his attention when he was working with the plants. It was probably why Susan and Hannah weren't keeping as quiet as they normally would, especially since they seemed to be discussing him. And had Neville not paused to jot something down in his notes just as Susan said his name, he probably would have never heard a word of their conversation.

"Neville?" Susan said and Hannah immediately shushed her. Neville pretended to be engrossed in what he was writing as the two girls stopped talking for a moment. He could feel both sets of eyes on his back. They must have assumed he was oblivious as usual because they picked up their conversation once again.

"Well, why not?" Hannah asked. There was a pause.

"I don't know actually," Susan admitted. "I guess I just always picture him on the train trying to find his toad." Neville felt his face heat, but Hannah sighed.

"None of us are eleven anymore, Susan," Hannah reminded her. "Far from it these days." They were both silent for a few minutes and Neville thought their conversation was over.

"Still, do you think now is the right time to be starting something up?"

"Is that what you told Ernie the other night?" Neville bit his lip to keep from laughing as Susan made a noise of indignation and Hannah giggled.

"It doesn't matter much anyway. I think there's something going on with him and Luna." Susan hummed in agreement and the two fell silent.

Neville's mind, however, was racing with this new information. Apparently Hannah Abbott fancied him and both she and Susan suspected he and Luna were a couple. He shook his head and went back to his project. The things one overheard in Herbology.


	42. Stay

**A/N - February 11**

**Prompt: Stay**

**Rating: K+**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC.**

**This takes place over the span of many months. I have also specified no characters for this, mostly because when I first got the idea I didn't have anyone particular in mind. Then after having a couple friends read it, we decided that we liked it this way. So feel free to imagine whomever you wish and if you care to, let me know who it made you think of. **

* * *

><p>"Stay," she says. He takes the parchment from his family owl and crumples it in his fist without reading it. Then he grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder. She shrieks in laughter as he carries her to the bedroom. They don't leave the flat all weekend.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Stay," she mumbles in the darkness. He kisses her cheek and takes the scroll from the owl, reading it by the light of his wand before he vanishes it and snuggles back in beside her. He leaves the following afternoon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Stay," she whispers, her arms around his waist, her cheek resting against his back while he reads the latest missive. His jaw works and he shoves the parchment in his pocket before he turns and wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He leaves the next morning after breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She looks up at him but says nothing as he lets the owl in through the kitchen window. He glances at her, but she has already turned to the sink to start the dishes washing. He doesn't even need to read the letter to know what it says. He stares out the window for a few minutes and when he turns she has left the kitchen. He finds her curled up in the bed and he slides in behind her, pulling her to him. He leaves before the sun rises.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She stands with her arms wrapped around herself when he arrives. She moves away when he tries to take her hand. She shows him the parchment and he recognizes the handwriting instantly. He reads the letter and then looks at her; her eyes are full of tears. She shakes her head. He steps forward and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead and then turns and Apparates away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He comes through the Floo in a panic, a bit surprised that he is allowed access. He has been out of the country for months, a family-imposed exile, but returned the moment he was sent the news. He searches the flat, but it is quiet and empty, devoid of everything that ever made it hers. He runs to the bedroom, the bed is all that remains. He sinks down onto it, the newspaper clutched tightly in his hand. He lies back and closes his eyes as his hand falls open. The paper slides to the mattress, the wedding announcement mocking him. When he has finally gotten the courage to do what he should have done months ago, it is too late. His arm moves to her side of the bed.

"Stay," he whispers.


	43. Bathroom

**A/N - February 12**

**Prompt: Bathroom**

**Character: Cedric**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Cedric walked into the Prefect's bathroom carrying the egg. He wasn't exactly sure he should be doing this at all, given that Professor Moody was the one that suggested it. They weren't supposed to get help from anyone, professors especially, but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't <em>not<em> think about it. If he figured it out and helped Harry though, that would even things up. Harry had told him about the dragons after all.

He filled the bath and climbed in, taking the egg with him. When he opened it, the same ear-splitting screech filled the room and Cedric slammed it shut before he deafened himself. He leaned his head back against the side of the bath. This was stupid. How was water going to make any kind of difference? Still, Professor Moody didn't seem the type to tell students something just for a laugh, so there had to be something to what he'd said. Cedric looked down at the egg, brow furrowed.

"I wonder," he said out loud before dunking himself and the egg under water.

When he came up, he had a smile on his face. Until he realized he had no idea what it meant. He listened to the clue a few more times and then floated on his back and contemplated the words.

At one point, he felt like he was being watched and he looked up sharply. No one else could have come in, the door locked automatically when the bathroom was occupied and the charm on the door hadn't gone off to let Cedric know someone else was waiting to use it. He glanced around but all he saw was the mermaid in the painting on the wall laughing and flapping her tail.

It wasn't until much later, the foam and bubbles in the bath almost completely gone, when it came to him. His eyes widened and he turned back to the painting on the wall. He watched the mermaid swim and flounce about and he grinned. That had to be it.

He scrambled from the bath and quickly dried himself. He dressed and then scooped up the egg and hurried out of the bathroom. He had research to do.


	44. Birth

**A/N - February 13**

**Prompt: Birth**

**Characters: Molly/Arthur**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"What about Henry?" Molly asked. Arthur pursed his lips as he contemplated the name.<p>

"I'm not overly enamored with it. John?"

"Hm, possible. I assume Edward is still out." Arthur made a face and Molly chuckled. The mediwitch who had been moving about the room preparing things looked over at them.

"Did you have a girl's name picked already then?" she asked the couple. They both smiled knowingly.

"It won't be a girl," Arthur said.

"Know that for certain do you?" The mediwitch's eyes danced in amusement. She had seen this many times. Couples that were positive they knew the gender of their unborn child, only to be shocked when said child actually made their appearance.

"Quite," Molly replied. "We've six boys already. And there hasn't been a girl in the Weasley family in how many generations Arthur?"

"Six," Arthur replied. "Or it might be seven, I can't remember exactly."

"Oh, well," the mediwitch paused, clearly surprised by this information. "I suppose you should carry on then."

* * *

><p>"That's it Molly, one more should do it." Molly pushed once more and was rewarded with the sounds of a squalling baby. Her Healer smiled as he looked down at the baby, then glanced up at Molly and Arthur in surprise.<p>

"What is it?" Arthur asked fearfully.

"It's, it's a girl," the Healer answered.

"What?" Molly said breathlessly. "Are you sure?" The Healer laughed.

"Quite sure." He held up the newest member of the Weasley family before handing her to the mediwitch.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Arthur," Molly said a short time later after the mediwitch had presented them with their daughter. "She's beautiful." Arthur could only nod and kiss the top of his wife's head.<p>

"Suppose you'll need some time to come up with a name," the mediwitch remarked with a smile. Molly gazed down at her little girl.

"Yes, I suppose we will."


	45. Chaos

**A/N - February 14**

**Prompt: Chaos**

**Characters: Seamus mostly, Ernie and Luna make an appearance**

**Rating: K+**

**Final Battle**

* * *

><p>Seamus looked out over the grounds. It was chaos. Two giants were locked in battle, while another lumbered towards the castle, flattening everything in its path. He didn't even want to know about everything that had come out of the Forbidden Forest; seeing the giant spiders had been enough. Lights from spells flew everywhere, green and red most prevalent among them. He had never been so glad for the Death Eaters' masks and cloaks, making it that much easier to establish friend from foe.<p>

He had lost track of Dean after Seamus had disarmed a Death Eater and tossed his wand to Dean. He had last seen Lavender and Parvati outside the Great Hall and Neville was still throwing all manner of plants at the enemy. Seamus wiped the line of blood that ran from the cut over his eye and wondered just how many of his friends would walk away from this battle.

The green light of the killing curse shot past his head, pulling his attention back to the task in front of him. He raised his wand and shot a few spells towards the running Death Eater he assumed had cast at him. Seamus thought that the cutting curse had connected, if the grunt he heard was anything to go by, but the Death Eater disappeared behind one of the giants.

Seamus swiped at his cut again and turned toward the forest. A chill began to settle over him and he squinted into the darkness as he took a few more steps forward. Dementors. Hundreds of them.

"Finnegan!" someone shouted from behind and Seamus spun to see Ernie Macmillan coming towards him, Luna at his side. The Hufflepuff pointed and Seamus saw three figures standing much closer to the Dementors. Harry. Seamus watched, waiting for Harry to cast the stag Patronus he was so famous for, but nothing happened. Seamus saw Ron's terrier and Hermione's otter, but they faded quickly and still Harry had done nothing. Heart pounding in his chest, Seamus raised his wand and pictured Lavender's smiling face.

"Expecto Patronum!" He heard Ernie and Luna follow suit and the three of them ran forwards. Luna said something to Harry and the stag finally appeared, chasing away the last of the Dementors with it. Seamus nearly wept in relief and Ron turned to thank them when there was a roar and another giant came out of the forest.

They all scattered, Seamus immediately losing sight of the rest of his friends. He ran back towards the castle, fighting as he went and praying to Merlin that everyone he cared about would be in one piece at the end of all of this.


	46. Contrast

**A/N - February 15**

**Prompt: Contrast**

**Characters: Neville, Ginny, Luna**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during DH**

* * *

><p>Neville watched as the two heads bent low over the parchment in front of them. They were whispering, but Neville still glanced around the library to be sure no one was listening in. Parvati and Lavender sat at the table nearest theirs and Lavender nodded once to let him know they were still keeping track of Madame Pince. He looked back to Ginny and Luna.<p>

He was struck again by the fact that for all their similarities, they were still very different. While they were both independent, Ginny was more forceful about it. Neville supposed growing up with all those brothers almost guaranteed she would be able to hold her own. She didn't take anything lying down. She was fiercely loyal to her family and friends and anyone that tried to hurt them would regret crossing wands with her.

Luna, on the other hand, had a much quieter way about her. While she was brutally honest, her delivery made it nearly impossible for anyone to stay offended by what she said. Uncomfortable maybe, but it never seemed to faze her. She was just as loyal as Ginny, but no one ever seemed to speak about it, least of all Luna herself. Luna simply showed up when she was needed.

Truthfully, Neville couldn't have asked for two better people to help him lead the newly resurrected DA. They complimented each other. Where Ginny would always want to jump into their latest plan to disrupt things for Snape and the Carrows, Luna would be the calming voice to pull her back. Luna was always the one to question plans and make sure they were doing things the best way possible. She was just as enthusiastic as Ginny, but her uncanny ability to read situations and calm Ginny and even sometimes Neville himself, kept them from getting caught much more often than they were.

They must have finally sensed that Neville was studying them because the two girls raised their heads at the same time to look at him. He nearly laughed aloud when Ginny's eyes locked with his and she looked at him expectantly, while Luna simply put that dreamy expression on her face and smiled knowingly as if she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"What?" Ginny asked at the grin on his face.

"It's nothing," Neville replied. "So did you decide then?" Ginny pushed the parchment towards Neville and began explaining quietly. Neville glanced between the two of them one last time, a smile on his lips, thankful that they were both on his side.


	47. No

**A/N - February 16**

**Prompt: "No" as dialogue**

**Characters: Ron, Rose**

**Rating: K**

**I think that "no" is the quintessential word to describe two year-olds. **

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Rosie, you have to get dressed."

"No!" Ron sighed. Two and a half year old Rose stood in front of him, chubby arms crossed over her chest, lip stuck out in a pout. He had managed to get her out of her pajamas and in an acrobatic feat that was harder than any trick he'd ever done on a broom, had gotten a shirt over her head. Now, though, she absolutely refused to put on any trousers or jeans and stood in just her knickers and t-shirt, glaring at him.

"Grandma told me she was going to make biscuits today," Ron cajoled. "Don't you want to help her?"

"No, want Mummy!" Rose stamped her foot for emphasis.

"Mummy is very tired, remember? We're going to let her sleep this morning and Daddy is going to get you ready and take you to the Burrow." Rose shook her head, her auburn curls bouncing around her face.

"No, no Daddy, want Mummy." Ron closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. Ever since Hugo's birth a few weeks ago, Rose had clung to Hermione, jealous whenever her mother paid any attention to Rose's baby brother. In the last few days, the problem had gotten much worse and now Rose didn't want Ron to do anything for her.

"Well, right now you get me," he said. "And I have to go to work, so it's time to get dressed and go to Grandma's."

"Nooooo!" Rose wailed as Ron sat her down in his lap and tried to wrestle her into the jeans. When he realized she was crying in earnest, he dropped the jeans to the floor and picked her up. Rose cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"It's all right Rosie, don't cry." Rose sniffled and buried her face in Ron's neck. He kissed the top of her head once she had quieted. "Can you put the jeans on now?" Rose shook her head and it took everything in Ron's power not to scream in frustration. "Why not?"

"Want tirt." Ron's brows furrowed as he tried to work out what she was saying. "Like Mummy."

"You want to wear a skirt like Mummy?" he asked after a few moments. Rose pulled back from him and nodded. "And then you'll go to Grandma's?" Rose nodded again. He carried her to the wardrobe.

"All right pick one." Rose pulled out a flowered skirt that did not match her shirt in any way, shape or form, but Ron had no intention of disrupting the temporary peace. He helped Rose into the skirt and then picked up the bag Hermione had packed the night before.

"Apparate or Floo?" he asked once his daughter was finally dressed.

"Foo!" Rose crowed with a smile. Ron shook his head at the abrupt change in mood. Merlin, he would never understand two year-olds.


	48. The Sorting Hat

**A/N - February 17**

**Prompt: The Sorting Hat**

**Characters: Sorting Hat, Sirius, Orion, Dumbledore**

**Rating: K**

**Told from the Sorting Hat's POV**

* * *

><p>He had seen it before. The irate parent in the Headmaster's office demanding that his or her child be resorted; that there wasn't any possible way they could have ended up in GryffindorHufflepuff/Slytherin. Interestingly enough, no one ever complained if their child went to Ravenclaw. He supposed intelligence was still valued over most everything else.

"I demand that he be resorted! Blacks have always been in Slytherin, perhaps the occasional Ravenclaw, but definitely not Gryffindor! There has been a mistake!"

"Orion, you know that the Hat does not make mistakes," the Headmaster said serenely. "If Sirius has been sorted into Gryffindor, it is because he belongs there."

"No son of mine belongs in that blood traitor's house!" There was agreement from Phineas Nigellus' portrait.

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore bade them entry. Professor McGonagall walked in with young Sirius Black beside her. His eyes widened when he saw his father, but he said nothing.

"Mr. Black," the Headmaster greeted. "Your father feels that perhaps an error occurred yesterday. He would like you to be sorted again." The boy looked up sharply at the Headmaster's words. He glanced at his father.

"How did you know?" His father sneered.

"I know everything, boy."

"Narcissa," the boy muttered under his breath.

"The choice is yours, Mr. Black."

"He has no choice!" Orion roared. The Headmaster ignored him and continued looking at the boy.

"Would you like to be sorted again?" Sirius glanced at his father once more and then straightened his shoulders.

"Yes, Sir." Orion looked smug. Dumbledore rose and walked to the shelf where the Hat sat and picked it up before gesturing to Sirius. The boy sat down on a chair and Dumbledore placed the Hat on his head.

He looked into the boy's mind and saw exactly what he had the night before, although now it was magnified ten-fold, defiance of his father strongest among the emotions. The Hat merely chuckled. It was nearly always this way.

"Gryffindor!" The boy's father's face turned deep red and he snarled before he whirled and stormed out of the room with nary a word.

The Headmaster rose and took the hat from the boy's head and placed it back on its shelf. He winked at the boy who grinned back and then followed his Head of House from the office. Phineas Nigellus' angry mutters continued long after the boy had left.


	49. Cozy

**A/N - February 18**

**Prompt: Cozy**

**Characters: Lucius/Narcissa**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place just after Draco starts at Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p>Lucius looked up from his book as his wife shifted on the sofa. She was staring at the unlit fireplace, her face pensive.<p>

"Is something wrong?" She turned to him and gave him a half-smile and then shook her head, looking back at the fireplace. Lucius frowned. Clearly something was bothering her.

"Narcissa," he said and she turned toward him again. He held out a hand to her and when she took it, he gently pulled her towards him. She settled next to him and in an uncharacteristic show of affection he put an arm around her shoulders. She seemed surprised for a moment before she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now, will you tell me what is upsetting you?" She sighed.

"Do you think he is all right?" Lucius' brow furrowed.

"Draco?" She nodded.

"Of course he is. You have written him nearly every day for two weeks. Surely we would know if he was not." She poked him in the side and he chuckled.

"I miss him."

"As do I, my dear." They sat in silence for a few moments and Lucius felt her shiver. It had been unseasonably cool the last few days and so he flicked his wand and lit a fire in the grate.

"Do you ever wish we had more children?" He stiffened. She looked up at him.

"You recall what the Healer said," he reminded her.

"I know, but-," he put a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

"If it meant not having you, then no, I do not wish we had more children. Draco is enough for me." His arm tightened around her, images of what he had almost lost that night flashing through his mind.

"Besides, eventually another child would have gone off to school as well. It is the way of things." She said nothing. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. This reminded him of when they were newly married, spending their evenings cuddled together in front of the fire talking. They had not done this since Draco was born, all of their free time devoted to him.

"And I have to say that I am quite enjoying our time alone." She looked up at him again with a smile and then kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder once more. Lucius sighed in contentment as they sat in companionable silence, watching the flickering flames of the fire.


	50. Trick

**A/N - February 19**

**Prompt: Trick**

**Characters: Harry, Dudley, Petunia, Piers**

**Rating: K**

**The boys are around eight or nine here. **

**Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge on HPFC**

* * *

><p>The ringing of the telephone caused Harry to look up from the dishes he was washing. He bit his lip as he stared at it. He wasn't supposed to touch the telephone unless directed to by his aunt or uncle. But Harry had heard Aunt Petunia tell Dudley that she was expecting an important call today and now she was out in the back garden talking to the neighbor, Mrs. Fisher. Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was off with his friends.<p>

Harry glanced out the window, but his aunt was deep in conversation and hadn't seemed to hear the ringing. Harry was also never to interrupt his aunt when she was chatting with her friends. Harry's eyes darted nervously from the window to the telephone. Surely if the call were that important, Aunt Petunia wouldn't mind being interrupted. Still, Harry didn't want to be punished as he had been the last time. His aunt and uncle liked to pretend he didn't exist most of the time and that meant he did not willingly show his face around the neighborhood.

It was too late now anyway to get his aunt. By the time they got back into the house, Aunt Petunia would have missed the call. Harry jumped down from the stool he was standing on and rushed to the phone.

"Dursley residence." The moment he answered, the back door flew open and Dudley came inside, followed by his friend Piers. Harry's eyes widened as Dudley grinned evilly.

"Mum!" Dudley shouted. "Mum, Harry's using the telephone!" Through the open back door, Harry saw his aunt say something to Mrs. Fisher before she turned to glare at him. Harry gulped and could have sworn he heard quiet laughter on the other end of the line.

"What do you think you are doing?" his aunt hissed through her teeth once she had reached him. She grabbed the receiver from his hand.

"I'm sorry," Harry said immediately. "But the telephone was ringing and you didn't hear it and I heard you tell Dudley you were expecting a call. I didn't want you to miss it and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Lying again?" Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"N-no, Aunt Petunia."

"I told Dudley no such thing this morning." She put the receiver to her ear. "There isn't even anyone there." She slammed the phone back into its cradle and cuffed him in the back of the head. "Finish those dishes and then into your cupboard. There will be no supper for you tonight."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said dejectedly as he made his way back to the sink. As soon as his aunt had gone back into the garden, Dudley and Piers doubled over with laughter. Harry ignored them until he heard Piers' high pitched voice.

"I'm expecting an important call, Dudders." Harry's head snapped toward the two boys. Piers had sounded almost exactly like his aunt. Dudley was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. A few seconds later, Malcolm showed up at the back door, panting as if he'd been running. Dudley and Piers high-fived him.

"Have fun in your cupboard, Potter," Dudley said as the three boys left the kitchen for Dudley's bedroom, laughing all the way.


	51. Flying

**A/N - February 20**

**Prompt: Flying**

**Characters: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny**

**Rating: K**

**Takes places a couple years after the war. **

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC.**

* * *

><p>"Fun? You think it will be fun?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Her brother was such a drama queen sometimes.<p>

"Honestly, Ronald, you dive and roll on a _broomstick_!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Exposed to the elements with nothing between you and the ground except a piece of wood!"

"There's _magic_ between me and the ground, in case you've forgotten." Ron looked at Harry. "Help me out here, mate." Harry held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this one."

"Besides, Harry wants to go, don't you Harry?" Ginny questioned, smiling at her fiancé. He shrugged.

"I've never been on an airplane. The Dursleys didn't take me with them on their vacations." There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments.

"Ron, it's perfectly safe," Hermione said, turning back to her boyfriend. "I've flown numerous times." Ron grumbled something under his breath.

"I still don't understand why we can't just take a Portkey. It would be much faster."

"And how am I going to explain that to my cousin? I had a hard enough time convincing her it would be better if we stayed in a hotel than with her. She insisted on meeting us at the airport." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione moved her chair closer to his and took his hand in hers.

"You know if the press got wind of where we were going, we would just be followed again. Won't it be nice to be where no one knows who we are so we can have an actual holiday? Even if we have to take an airplane to get there?" As much as Ron had liked the publicity at the beginning, it was starting to get tiresome. And he knew that Harry hated it.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I still think you're all mental." Harry and Ginny grinned.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, they were sitting at the gate in the airport waiting for their flight to the States. Ron's leg bounced up and down as he looked out the large windows and watched the planes taking off in the distance. Hermione put a hand on his leg and he gave her a sheepish look. She smiled and kissed his cheek before she went back to reading her book, her hand still on his leg.<p>

Ron gulped as their flight was called for boarding. Hermione had said they were flying something called first-class and he had to admit, that the seat he settled into was rather comfortable. He looked across the aisle at Harry and Ginny. They were both looking out the window with big smiles on their faces, Harry pointing things out and explaining them to his sister. He shook his head. How Ginny could be excited about this giant metal _thing_ that somehow flew without any magic, Ron couldn't understand. Hermione took his hand and gave him another smile and he relaxed slightly.

* * *

><p>After they had been served numerous drinks, snacks and lunch, Hermione turned to Ron.<p>

"It's not so bad, is it?" Ron was actually quite enjoying himself, but he wasn't about to let Hermione know that.

"I suppose not," he said begrudgingly. Hermione chuckled rested her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed the top of her head as he relaxed back into his seat and closed his eyes. In spite of the extra time it took to get anywhere, he thought that he just might get used to flying the Muggle way.


	52. Golden

**A/N - February 21**

**Prompt: Golden**

**Characters: Teddy/Victoire**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Teddy's quill moved across his parchment, but he was paying no attention to what he was writing. Instead he was surreptitiously glancing at the girl next to him. He had made his hair grow a bit longer than usual so he could hide behind it and watch her without her knowledge.<p>

They were sitting outside under the beech tree on the edge of the Black Lake. It was one of the first warm days that spring and many of the students had taken advantage of it after classes were over for the day. Teddy was writing a Charms essay, or at least he was supposed to be and Victoire was reading something from her Transfiguration textbook.

She was bent over her book and the sun shone on the top of her head, making her hair seem to sparkle in the light. He watched her grasp a lock of her hair and twirl it around her finger as she read. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and soon the scratching of his quill stopped.

She looked over at him and gave him a blinding smile. He could only stare back at her, open-mouthed.

"What?" she asked when he hadn't said anything for a few moments. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Nothing," he muttered and turned back to his essay. He could feel her eyes on him, but he forced himself not to look at her. This was Victoire. They had grown up together, known each other since they were in nappies. They were practically related. She was only fourteen. He should not want to snog the life out of her.

_But you're not related, _that little voice inside his head kept saying. He closed his eyes and told that voice to shut up.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked tentatively when he had been sitting with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched for several minutes. "Are you all right?" He chanced a glance at her and instantly wished he hadn't. The sun had started its descent and it shone behind her head, surrounding her in a golden glow. She was beautiful. Merlin, when had he turned into such a ponce?

"Yes, fine," he said tightly. Her brow furrowed.

"You don't seem fine." Teddy took a breath and blew it out. He forced a smile on his face.

"I'm okay, really." She studied him for a moment before going back to her book. They sat in silence for a few minutes. And then in one swift movement, Victoire leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting up and running toward the castle. Teddy watched her go, shock slowly giving way to a smile. He gathered up his things before hurrying after her.


	53. Ice Cream

**A/N - February 22**

**Prompt: Ice Cream**

**Characters: Florean Fortescue**

**Rating: K**

**Florean decides to start his ice cream parlour.**

* * *

><p>"Surely you can't be serious? Ice cream?"<p>

"Yes, Father," Florean replied. His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Florean, you are an intelligent young man. You have job offers from many research facilities, including the Ministry. Why in Merlin's name do you want to sell ice cream?"

"I enjoy history, Father, you know that, but I don't want to spend my life researching."

"What is wrong with research?" his father asked, clearly affronted.

"Nothing. I just don't want to do it."

"And you think ice cream will put food on your table and clothes on your back?"

"I think the few weeks before school starts might keep me afloat for the entire year, to be honest." His father looked at him skeptically. Florean began to pace back and forth across the room as he explained his plans. There wasn't anything like it located in Diagon Alley and even though the Leaky Cauldron sold puddings, it did not have ice cream, nor did the Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

"Imagine it, Father. It's August, it's warm, everyone is tired from shopping and on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, there sits my ice cream parlour. Who can resist ice cream on a hot summer day?"

"It all sounds very…Muggle." Florean frowned. His father had never shown any kind of prejudice against Muggles before.

"All the better then. Muggle-borns will be happy to see something that is familiar and Purebloods will be given a little culture." His father chuckled at that. Florean watched the older man as he steepled his fingers under his chin, a contemplative look on his face. Encouraged by the fact that the man was at least listening, Florean continued outlining his plan, including the empty store front he wanted to purchase.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked when he had finally finished. "Will you help me?" His plans would all be for naught if his father was unwilling to lend him some of the galleons he needed to get things started. His father studied him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Two years," the older man said. "I will give you two years to turn a profit and begin paying back my loan. If it is not a success by then I will be forced to remove my support." Florean smiled widely.

"Thank you, Father. And don't worry. I will not need two years. I plan to show a profit in less than one."


	54. Friend

**A/N - February 23**

**Prompt: Friend**

**Characters: Lily, Severus, Mrs. Evans**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"For goodness sake, come on, Sev," Lily urged as she dragged him up the front walk of her house.<p>

"I don't know, Lily. Maybe I shouldn't." Lily sighed in exasperation.

"I told you that Professor McGonagall has already been here. They know all about magic. Now come on." She let go of his arm and hurried to the door. Severus slowed his steps and looked down at his clothes, fiddling with the hem of the too large shirt and staring at the rip in the knee of his trousers. Lily opened the door and then stopped when she realized Severus was no longer behind her. She walked back to where he stood and took his hand.

"Mum was baking biscuits when I left. Let's see if she's finished." She tugged lightly on his hand and he followed her into the house, swallowing in trepidation.

"Mum!" Lily called as they stepped into the front hall. A woman came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She looked remarkably like Lily, except that her eyes were the same pale blue as Petunia's instead of Lily's green.

"Hello," Mrs. Evans said with a smile. "You must be Lily's friend, Severus. She's told us all about you." Severus could only nod dumbly; startled at the way she had addressed him.

"Why don't the two of you come into the kitchen? I've just pulled out a batch of biscuits." Severus followed Lily into the sunny kitchen that looked nothing like the dark, dingy one in his own home. They sat down at the table and a plate of still-warm chocolate chip biscuits and a glass of lemonade were placed in front of both of them. Lily's mother kept up a running conversation with them while she dropped more dough onto the baking pan. Once she had slid the next batch into the oven, she excused herself for a moment.

"I told you she'd like you," Lily said as she bit into a biscuit, a bit of chocolate clinging to her lip which she promptly licked off.

"Lily?" Severus questioned. "Why did your mother refer to me as your friend?" Lily looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Because you are, silly." She chuckled and took a drink of her lemonade. Severus felt a curious warmth bloom in his chest.

"Aren't you?" she asked when Severus didn't respond. She looked concerned. He felt his lips quirk at the corners.

"Yes, Lily. I'm your friend." Lily grinned and went back to her biscuit. Severus took a gulp of his lemonade to hide the large smile that seemed determined to split his face in two.


	55. Decoration

**A/N - February 24**

**Prompt: Decoration**

**Characters: Dudley/Cho**

**Rating: K**

**This drabble references both my fic, Unforeseen Results, as well as Chapter 7 of this collection, Breakfast, but it can also stand alone. **

* * *

><p>"Do you think we need more garland?"<p>

"It looks fine, love."

"Maybe more holly berries." Cho raised her wand to conjure a few more berries on the garland strung across the mantel, before she stopped and looked back at her husband. "Do your parents even like holly? Or should we have used evergreen boughs?" Dudley wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're worrying too much," he said resting his chin on her shoulder. She made an exasperated noise.

"I want them to like me, Dudley. Everything has to be perfect."

"Believe me, whether they like you or not has nothing to do with how we decorate our mantel." Cho turned in his arms and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Dudley chuckled. "Fine, you're right, they'll judge regardless. But leave the holly. I like it."

"I'm not going to use magic while they're here," Cho announced.

"You don't have to do that," Dudley protested. Cho shook her head.

"We've asked them round so many times I've lost count. To be honest, I was shocked when your mother agreed and when she said your father was coming too, I nearly fainted. I know how they feel about magic. And me." Dudley sighed.

"We probably shouldn't mention that Harry is coming on Boxing Day either." Cho laughed.

"Definitely not." Dudley looked at her with a peculiar expression on his face. "What?"

"It's just," he paused. "What about dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't going to use any magic while they're here." Cho crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll have you know that I can cook just fine without magic." Dudley looked at her skeptically, remembering his birthday breakfast disaster from a few years ago. He didn't think he had ever seen his wife in the kitchen without her wand. She huffed at his expression.

"Fine, I planned to have all the cooking done before they got here." She bit her lip. "I've been practicing cancelling the stasis charm wandlessly." Dudley couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Cho's eyes narrowed.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"You're such a witch, love." She huffed again and he pulled her into his arms. "And I love you for it."


	56. Dancing

**A/N - Febrary 25**

**Prompt: Dancing**

**Characters: Lily Luna, Ginny, Harry**

**Rating: K**

**This is probably a bit long for a drabble, but I'm leaving it as it is. Both of my daughters dance and they both, either now or at one time for the eldest, dance more than they walk anywhere. This is dedicated to my two ballerinas. :)**

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter loved to dance. When she was five, she and her mother were in Muggle London and Lily saw a group of girls coming out of a building dressed in tights and what she found out later were leotards. They had bags and ballet shoes slung over their shoulders. Lily was fascinated and tugged her mother to a stop in front of the building. After a few moments of pleading, they went inside and Lily watched, entranced, as the dancers leapt and twirled across the floor.<p>

It took weeks of begging and many promises not to even mention the word magic before her parents finally relented and allowed her to take dance classes. Lily fell in love the moment she stepped into the studio. She danced everywhere, at home, at the Burrow, at Uncle George and Uncle Ron's shop, in Diagon Alley. Lily stopped walking anywhere and just danced her way to wherever she needed to go.

At her first recital, she wore a white tutu and pink ballet shoes and tights and she felt like a princess. Grandma and Granddad Weasley gave her a bouquet of flowers afterward and her grandma told her that she had never seen anything more precious. Lily scowled slightly. She didn't want to be precious, she wanted to be graceful and beautiful and perfect. She wanted to be a ballerina.

She practiced every day. She begged her father for a barre and he put one in her bedroom. She spent all her free time doing plies and arabesques and pirouettes. She told anyone who would listen that she would be a prima ballerina one day. Her relatives all smiled indulgently.

* * *

><p>When her Hogwarts letter came, she danced through the house in excitement until she realized. Going to Hogwarts meant no more dance classes, no more recitals, no more prima ballerina. Lily stopped short and stared at the parchment in her hand. And then she cried.<p>

The next day, she packed away all her shoes and leotards and awards. She covered her barre with a sheet and took down all her ballet posters. She no longer danced anywhere. She felt clumsy and ungraceful. She picked at her food and rarely smiled. She saw the looks on her parents' faces, heard them whispering about her, but she didn't care. Even her brothers looked worried.

Her mum seemed to always be making a Floo call and the family owl seemed to be coming and going more than usual. Lily noticed these things, but didn't care to try and figure them out like she usually would have. Her mother announced they would go to Diagon Alley the next day to get their school supplies. Her brothers tried to draw her into conversation about some new invention of Uncle George and Ron's, but Lily went to her room.

* * *

><p>They had finished all of their shopping and were now in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her mum said something to Uncle George and then came and wrapped Lily in her arms, Disapparating a moment later. They landed in front of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and her dad was there waiting for them. Lily looked up at her mum in confusion, but she simply smiled and led Lily down the street.<p>

They reached a stone cottage and her dad knocked on the door. An older woman answered and greeted her parents before smiling at Lily.

"Come my dear, let me show you something." Lily looked at her parents who nodded and she followed the woman into the house. When the woman opened a door and motioned Lily inside, Lily gasped. It was a ballet studio. She glanced from her parents to the woman and back again.

"Lily, this is Madame Petrov. She's going to give you dance lessons while you are at Hogwarts." Lily's eyes widened. "We've cleared it with the Headmaster and Madame Petrov's Floo has been connected to the Headmaster's office. As long as you keep up with your studies, you'll take lessons twice a week."

"Wh-what?" Her mum knelt down in front of her and took Lily's hands in her own.

"We always knew you loved to dance, but we didn't realize just how much until you stopped."

"We want our dancing Lily back," her dad added with a smile. Lily looked back and forth between the two of them and then threw her arms around her mother's neck. Then she hugged her father. She smiled at Madame Petrov and the two spoke for a moment about her first lesson. As they left the cottage, Lily danced down the walk. Her parents smiled widely behind her.


	57. Soul

**A/N - February 26**

**Prompt: Soul**

**Characters: Tom, Myrtle, Basilisk**

**Rating: Low T for character death**

**Tom Riddle makes his first Horcrux**

* * *

><p>Tom walked briskly down the corridor. He only had a short time before classes began again and it wouldn't do for him to be late. He didn't expect this particular task to take all that long, however. He smirked. Slughorn really was a complete imbecile.<p>

He wondered idly if he would be able to feel his soul split and if it would hurt. Not that it mattered; a bit of pain had never bothered him. He didn't doubt that he would be successful in his task, but he did wonder just how he would know for sure that it had worked.

Tom reached the bathroom and silently opened the door and peered inside. He smirked again when he saw the set of legs in one of the stalls and heard the sobbing. Even if he hadn't seen her run off after the incident he would have known that this is where he would find her. Gossiping girls always provided him with a wealth of information. He was doing the entire school a favor by getting rid of this one. He had never been able to stand crying children.

Tom stepped up to the sinks and commanded them open. He called to the Basilisk just as he heard the stall door open.

"What are you doing in here?" Myrtle demanded. "This is the girls' room. Go away!" Another hissed command and the Basilisk slid from the pipe and into the bathroom.

"Kill," Tom hissed in Parseltounge as he brought his wand up and pointed it at the girl. He began the incantation as the Basilisk swung its head around to look at her. She stared at it for a second before slumping to the ground. Tom finished the spell and the diary in his hands glowed green for a moment.

Tom ordered the Basilisk back into the Chamber and then closed the entrance. The diary seemed to thrum in his hand and he knew it had worked. He didn't really feel any different and when he glanced at himself in the mirror above the sink, he didn't look any different either. A cold smile appeared on his face. His first Horcrux.

He glanced at his watch and without even giving the dead girl on the floor another glance he strode from the room. It wouldn't do now to be late for class.


	58. Every Day

**A/N - February 27**

**Prompt: "Hello" as dialogue**

**Characters: Harry, Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**This is AU and the premise is that Harry went missing after killing Voldemort and no one has seen or heard from him since. **

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt "Each and every day of the year"**

* * *

><p>Every day she had come in, for months now. They had regulars of course, it was a coffee shop, but this woman seemed different. It was probably the way she looked at him, first hopeful as she greeted him, then sad when he simply returned her 'hello' and asked her what she would like. Now, he didn't even need to ask for her order, she always bought the same thing. So they exchanged 'hellos' and not much else. She would sit at a table and drink her coffee, all the while sending little glances his way. It had unnerved him at first, but now, he just felt sorry for her. She obviously missed this person that he looked like quite desperately and he couldn't begrudge her a few minutes of studying him. He could still remember the first time she'd come in.<p>

"_Hello, what can I get for you today?" The woman's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and her eyes widened. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost._

"_Ha-Harry?" she nearly whispered._

"_Sorry?" Tears had gathered in the woman's brown eyes and she brushed a curly lock of hair away from her face impatiently. _

"_Oh god, Harry!" She reached out to him like she wanted to hug him or something. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you contact any of us? Why-" but he interrupted._

"_Er, I think you have me confused with someone else," he said. "My name isn't Harry." The woman looked completely confused. "It's Evan." She choked out a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. Her eyes searched his face and she reached a hand towards his forehead. He moved back slightly, his eyes going wide. _

"_I'm sorry, I," she bit her lip and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry." He suddenly felt badly for her. _

"_It's all right," he said with a smile. "They say we all have a twin somewhere, right?" He brushed his hair away from his eyes and exposed the scar he'd gotten as a child. The tears that had been threatening for a few moments spilled down her cheeks._

"_Right," she choked out. She left without ordering anything. _

She had come back though, every day since and ordered the same small coffee which she drank while watching him. Sometimes she talked to him, mentioning names of people or places and looking at him hopefully. It was strange, actually, because there were times when he looked at her and some kind of recognition pinged in his mind before it was gone just as quickly. He figured if was just her hope rubbing off on him because he was sure he would have remembered meeting someone named Hermione.


	59. Chess

**A/N - February 28**

**Prompt: Chess**

**Characters: Lucius, Severus**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"Drink, Severus?" Lucius asked as he stood near the sideboard.<p>

"Yes, thank you." Severus directed his chess pieces to their places on the board. He was always black, Lucius always white, the irony of which did not fail to escape him.

Lucius approached with two snifters of cognac and settled into the armchair across from his old friend. A wave of his hand had his own chess pieces had assembled themselves.

"So, how is our illustrious Savior faring in his first year of Hogwarts?" Lucius drawled as he sent a pawn forward. Severus sneered.

"He is as insolent and arrogant as his father was."

"As pampered and spoiled as well, I hear." Severus snorted.

"Naturally." He sipped his cognac and instructed his bishop. "You have heard about the Quidditch incident I expect?" Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, Draco spoke of nothing else in his letters for weeks. He was most perturbed that you did not make an exception for him as well." Lucius studied the Potions Master and Severus was aware of the hidden admonishment.

"As you know, I am well aware of Draco's skill on a broom. However, I did feel it…prudent to allow Mr. Higgs to finish out the season given it is his last year. Regardless of Potter's…skill," Severus' lip curled in disgust, "the fact remains that he does not have the slightest notion as to what Quidditch is even about. I have no doubt that Mr. Higgs will be able to handle him." Lucius' rook moved across the board.

"Yes, I informed Draco that he would have plenty of chances to best those beneath him in future."

"Quite," Severus replied acknowledging the silent demand that Draco would not fail to make the House team the following year.


	60. Embittered

**A/N - March 1**

**Prompt: Bitter**

**Character: Peter Pettigrew**

**Rating: K**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt, Even in his youth he was nothing.**

**Takes place at the beginning of HPB.**

* * *

><p>Eye pressed to the crack of the door, Peter Pettigrew stood in the shadows and watched as Snape moved about the room. He was tired of being ordered about like a house-elf. The earlier visit by Narcissa and Bellatrix had been most interesting and if he hadn't been forced from the room, he would be reporting it to their Lord right now. Not that he still hadn't tried to eavesdrop after Snape had caught him the first time, but Snape had thrown up that muffling spell he was so famous for and Peter hadn't been able to hear a thing.<p>

He had hated Snape when they were in school, hated him still. Snape treated Peter as if he was lower than the dirt on Snape's shoe, just as he had in school. Snape had hated the rest of the Marauders as well, but his disdain for Peter had always been more than apparent. Clearly, he felt as if Peter were just some hanger-on.

Peter sniffed. His so-called friends had felt the same way about him, Peter knew. Well, perhaps not Remus so much, but James and definitely Sirius. Regardless of the fact that they had called him friend, their constant teasing and jibes showed their true feelings. And Peter knew that most of the professors had felt the same way about him; the forgotten fourth to James, Sirius and Remus' trio. Peter rarely got called in to McGonagall's office for punishment, not even as often as Remus, who didn't suffer as much as James and Sirius. Not that he wanted detention, but it was insulting that his Head of House assumed he could have nothing to do with any of their spectacular pranks.

It was no different now. He saw the way the other Death Eaters looked at him; disdain, contempt and disgust plain on their faces. Peter was the one that had found the Dark Lord in Albania. Peter was the one that stayed by his side and kept their Lord alive by milking that horrid snake. Peter was the one that had sacrificed his own hand to help raise their Lord back to power. And still they looked down on him as if he were filth.

Peter rubbed his silver hand, the gift from the Dark Lord gleaming in the darkness. He would show them. One day, he would show them all.


	61. Knowing

**A/N - March 2**

**Prompt: Lazy Day**

**Characters: Andromeda/Ted, Nymphadora**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC - Keep an eye on summer this year**

**Takes place summer of 1979**

* * *

><p>Kneeling on the blanket, Andromeda began to pack the empty food containers back into the picnic basket they had brought. Her wand was in her sleeve, but given they were in a Muggle park, she didn't think it prudent to levitate anything. She kept an eye on her daughter and husband who were a few feet away, watching some older children flying kites.<p>

When Andromeda had finished she sat back on the blanket and turned her face toward the sun. It was a beautiful summer day and she was glad they had decided on the picnic. She had spoken to Sirius a few days prior and it seemed that things with the war were escalating. That Sirius was right in the thick of it did not surprise Andromeda. They were relatively unaffected in their quiet corner of the world, but Andromeda had a feeling that their peace wouldn't last much longer.

Hands on her shoulders made her jump and her head shot around to see Ted smiling behind her.

"We scared you, Mummy!" Nymphadora giggled. Andromeda held a hand to her racing heart and forced a smile to her face.

"So you did." She took a good look at her daughter. "Oh, Nymphadora, you're filthy." The six year old beamed as if this were a fact to be proud of.

"Oh let her be, Dromeda. She's a kid. Kids get dirty." Andromeda shook her head as Nymphadora skipped off to pick the small wildflowers that were growing at the base of a nearby tree. Ted sat down beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"A bit jumpy, aren't you?"

"I was just thinking." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Sirius upset you."

"No. I mean yes, well, not in the way you mean." She sighed and shook her head, pausing to order her thoughts. "I just feel as if this is the last of the calm, somehow. Like there's something just waiting in the wings to pounce as soon as summer decides it's done with us. Or someone. Why I think it's tied to the season, I don't know." She huffed in frustration. Ted's hand rubbed soothingly up and down her arm as they watched Nymphadora play. "It sounds silly, I know." He shook his head.

"It doesn't." He paused for a moment before he smiled at her. "I suppose we'd better enjoy what time we have left then, shouldn't we?" He kissed her and she rested her head on his shoulder for a few minutes before being summoned by the excited shouts of their daughter. As they both exclaimed over the rather disgusting looking bug Dora had found, Andromeda shared a smile with her husband. He was right, she knew and they spent the rest of the day lazily enjoying the sun and all of Nymphadora's discoveries.


	62. Truth

**A/N - March 3**

**Prompt: Truth**

**Characters: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter**

**Rating: K**

**Sirius, James and Peter figure out Remus' secret**

* * *

><p>Remus climbed the stairs to his dorm. He winced when he bumped his arm against the bannister, the large gash he had given himself the night before still not completely healed. His dorm mates would likely still be at dinner, there had only been a couple of students in the common room. Remus, having eaten in the hospital wing, intended on grabbing his bag and heading to the library before they could question him again.<p>

He opened the door to their room and was shocked to see James, Sirius and Peter sitting on the end of James' bed, clearly waiting for him. Remus swallowed.

"How's your mum?" Peter asked.

"The same."

"The Healers still haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with her?" James questioned.

"Well, she's a Muggle, so she has a Muggle doctor, but no. I told you that."

"Right," James said, eyes narrowed. Remus moved towards his bed, but still saw the three of them exchange glances.

"It's kind of odd that you go see her so regularly. What is it James, every thirty days or so?" James nodded.

"I see her once a month, what's wrong with that?"

"Why don't you just go on the weekends then?" Peter asked. "You wouldn't have to miss class then." Remus toyed with the strap of his bag that lay on his bed and looked at the floor.

"Why do you keep asking me the same questions? I've told you everything already." There were a few seconds of silence and Remus picked up his bag and turned to leave.

"Remus, when are you going to stop lying to us?" Sirius demanded. Remus stopped short.

"I don't," he cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." The two stared at each other for a few moments, the room deathly quiet. They know, they know, they know, flashed through Remus' mind in time to his racing heart. He looked from one boy to the next.

"I have an essay," he finally managed. Before he could flee the room, James grabbed his arm. Remus couldn't meet his gaze.

"Remus, are you a werewolf?" Remus shook his head violently. Sirius made a derisive noise and Remus' chest constricted painfully.

"Still lying," Sirius said, shaking his head. His head rose slowly and he locked eyes with Remus. "As if it changes anything." It took Remus a moment to grasp what Sirius was saying, but once he did, he gaped at the other boy.

"Wh-what?" Sirius shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to us, mate." Remus looked from Sirius to James to Peter incredulously.

"B-but, I, I'm, but-" he trailed off into silence again as James chuckled. He let go of Remus' arm and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sirius is right." James shrugged. "You're still you, yeah?" Remus glanced at Peter, definitely the most cautious of all of them, but he simply wore a beaming smile and was nodding enthusiastically. Remus turned his back for a moment to try and get hold of his emotions.

They knew. They knew and they didn't hate him. They knew and they still wanted to be his friends. The weight of the lies fell from Remus shoulders as he turned around to face his friends. Truth. Maybe it really did set you free.


	63. Open House

**A/N - March 4**

**Prompt: First Home**

**Characters: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt Open House**

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's lovely," Hermione said. "I can't believe it's the same house." The country house that Ginny and Harry had purchased a few months before had needed quite a bit of work, not to mention updating, but the property itself was what had sold them on it. Harry could already picture the Quidditch pitch they would put in the meadow out back and any future little Potters splashing in the stream that meandered through. The fact that there weren't any neighbors for a few miles didn't hurt either.<p>

"You did a bang up job, mate," Ron said, looking around appreciatively. The front hall, which had looked more like a dungeon when they have first seen it, was now full of light thanks to the large windows they had put in above the front door.

"Thanks. Magic does come in handy," Harry quipped and Ron chuckled.

"Have Mum and Dad seen it yet?"

"No, we were going to have them over for dinner tomorrow." They continued the tour of the first floor through the kitchen and out to the back porch. Ron looked out over the back garden.

"You should have a party. This is a perfect place for it."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Ginny agreed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I thought privacy was kind of the point of being out here," he said. "You know, so the Rita Skeeter's of the world don't get wind of where we live."

"We'll just invite family and friends. They can Floo in. No one will know exactly where we are."

"You can have one of those, what did you tell me they were called Hermione?"

"An open house," Hermione supplied.

"Right, you can show off the new house to everyone all in one go." Harry looked at his wife and his two best friends, knowing he was outnumbered. With a fond shake of his head, he agreed.

* * *

><p>"Not so bad, yeah?" Ginny asked as she came up next to him. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Rather nice, actually." Harry looked out at the gathering in their back garden as the sun started to set. People had come and gone throughout the afternoon, some staying longer than others, but it had been fun seeing everyone together. Most of the Weasleys were still there, along with Neville and Hannah and Luna and Rolf. Ginny smiled up at him. "Maybe we should make it a regular thing." Ginny laughed.

"I think you only have one housewarming party when you move into a new house, love." Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find more reasons to celebrate." He rubbed a hand over the small swell of her stomach.

"Hm, I suppose we will." Ginny's hand covered his and she looked up at him. "Welcome home, Mr. Potter."


	64. Room of Requirement

**A/N - March 5**

**Prompt: Room of Requirement**

**Characters: Seamus/Lavender, Neville, Parvati**

**Rating: K+**

**Takes place during DH**

* * *

><p>The boys looked up from their game of Exploding Snap as the door opened. Lavender and Parvati ran inside and slammed it behind them. They were both panting, sweaty and bruised. Seamus' hand tightened around his cards as he got to his feet, along with Michael and Ernie. Neville was already hurrying towards the pair. He led them over to the chairs the boys had been sitting in.<p>

"I knew you were in here," Parvati said triumphantly as Neville gently wiped at a cut below her eye. Seamus stared at Lavender, his ire rising as he took in the bruise on her cheek and the cut on her lip. His hand curled into fists involuntarily. She met his gaze and gave him a wink.

"Finally had enough, eh?" Seamus asked, looking solely at Lavender. He could feel Parvati's eyes on him, but he didn't react. Lavender shrugged.

"Decided to see what fun the rest of you were getting up to in here." There was a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Seamus snorted as Neville turned to Lavender with some of the bruise paste Aberforth had been able to get for them. An irrational flash of jealousy seared through him as Neville gently rubbed the paste onto Lavender's cheek. Lavender smirked at him. There was a shriek from the corner.

"This bathroom is disgusting!" The boys looked at each other in bewilderment as Parvati stepped from behind the curtain that separated the loo from the rest of the Room. Lavender walked over to her friend and peeked inside, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What?" Seamus said. "It works." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"Just ask for what you want," Neville said with a shrug. "Two more hammocks, please." They all watched as two hammocks appeared next to the others. The two girls put their heads together for a moment before they began requesting things of their bathroom. Even Seamus had to admit, it was quite an improvement, complete with an actual door instead of a curtain.

Later, after they had eaten a bit and everyone was relaxing on the chairs and couches the Room continued to provide for them, Seamus walked over to where Lavender sat on one of the new hammocks.

"You all right?" he asked quietly. She cocked her head.

"Were you worried?"

"You know I was," he said tightly. She shrugged.

"Parvati knows."

"Not surprised," he said. "And I don't care." She looked up at him in shock. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "The secrecy was only so the Carrows didn't have any more ammunition against me, you _know_ that. Just like you know they would have used it."

"And that's changed now, has it?" He gestured around the room.

"Do you see any Carrows here?" She shook her head. He ran his thumb over the cut on her lip and then replaced it with his lips. Lavender stiffened for a moment before melting into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. There were a few cat calls from the other members of the Room, which Seamus responded to with a silent gesture before going back to kissing his witch.


	65. Embattled

**A/N - March 6**

**Prompt: Close**

**Characters: Hermione/Ron, Ginny, mystery Weasley brother (revealed at the end)**

**Rating: low T for subject matter**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt - Even though we find the one**

* * *

><p>Easing back slightly, he took a breath. She was too close to him again. In her defense, it wasn't her fault. The Weasley family had grown so large it was quite difficult to get the annual Christmas picture anymore without everyone being crowded on top of one other.<p>

"Move in a bit more, Ginny," their father instructed. Ginny's move jostled everyone down the line. It was the perfect opportunity to brush her side with his hand. Hermione jumped a bit and turned to look at him.

"Sorry," he said. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"It's all right," she replied. "Rather close quarters this year." She turned to face the front once again and he swallowed thickly. Why did he torture himself like this? She was his brother's wife for Merlin's sake. He did _not_ fancy his brother's wife.

* * *

><p>At dinner, he had sat down next to her. He had no idea what possessed him to do so, as they were packed so tightly together, her thigh or knee continually brushed up against his. He had forced himself to ignore her for nearly the entirety of the meal, talking instead to Harry, who was on his other side. It wasn't until his mum had brought out the pudding that he allowed his attention to be drawn back to her.<p>

He couldn't exactly help it as she had moaned in delight after taking the first bite of the tart in front of her. His hand tightened around his fork at the sound. Ron had given his wife a knowing look and bumped her with his shoulder. She smiled and kissed his cheek before going back to her pudding. He had excused himself abruptly after that and had gone into the living room heading right for the Firewhiskey. He did _not_ want his brother's wife.

* * *

><p>Now they were taking this bloody picture and she kept getting pushed closer to him. He could smell the vanilla of her shampoo and feel the heat from her body and sweet Merlin he was going to do something stupid if this picture wasn't taken soon.<p>

She's your _brother's_ _wife_, he repeated over and over in his head as he forced a smile on his face for the camera. As soon as they finished he fled the house and leaned against the fence near the broom shed, trying to calm himself.

"What is wrong with you?" a voice hissed in the darkness. He turned and saw his sister striding toward him.

"I needed some air."

"You know that's not what I meant." There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Ginny spoke again. "Hermione is married to Ron. Our brother in case you've forgotten."

"Leave it alone, Gin," he said tiredly.

"I can't! If I've noticed, how long do you think it's going to be before Mum notices? Or Hermione for that matter?" He said nothing. "She loves Ron. Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything. And if she loves him so much, there isn't anything to worry about, is there?" Ginny stared at him for a few more moments before she huffed and went back into the house. He stared out into the darkness for a few more minutes before he sighed and turned toward to the house. The last thing he needed was for his mother to find him and start asking questions. Because he was _not_ in love with his brother's wife.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the living room when Ron rose and picked up a small box from under the tree. He carried it to their parents.<p>

"Hermione and I want you to open this."

"But it's only Christmas Eve," his mother protested.

"We know, but this is a different sort of gift." He glanced back at Hermione who beamed at him.

They all watched as the Weasley matriarch pulled away the ribbon and the paper. Inside the box were two bibs, each said something, but he couldn't see what it was from his vantage point. Whatever it was made his mother gasp and bring a hand to her mouth.

"You're, are you-" she trailed off and stared at her youngest son and his wife. Hermione nodded, wide smile on her face. She brought a hand to her still flat stomach and his mother was instantly up and embracing the younger woman.

Everyone else in the room caught on rather quickly and congratulations were soon being passed around. He held back, but knew that he would be expected to hug her as everyone else had and so he let himself. He hugged her tighter than was strictly necessary and held onto her for just the tiniest bit too long. Hermione looked at him in confusion when he finally released her.

"Congratulations, Hermione," he managed.

"Thank you, Charlie." She was still looking at him strangely. He stepped away. She was too close. Damn it, was in love with his brother's wife.


	66. Helpless

**A/N - March 7**

**Prompt: Teddy bear**

**Characters: Edgar Bones, Alastor Moody, OC**

**Rating: T for character death, including the death of a child. Not overly graphic, but just to warn you. **

**Also written for the Acrostic-y Challenge on HPFC for the prompt Heroes vs. Villains **

**Edgar Bones' and his family were killed by Death Eaters during the First War.**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, my darling." Edgar stood in the doorway and watched his wife hand their daughter her teddy bear and tuck her into bed. She pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead and then rose, brushing her husband's hand and giving him a smile on her way out of the room.<p>

"Daddy, do you have to leave again tonight?"

"A bit later, yes," he replied and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Why do you always have to go?" He chuckled at her pout.

"You know why," he said tapping the end of her nose.

"I miss you when you're gone."

"And I you, but tonight you will not even realize that I am gone. You will be fast asleep when I leave and still dreaming when I return." He kissed her cheek and she hugged her teddy bear closer and snuggled down under the covers. "Sleep well, little one."

* * *

><p>There were screams and calls and flashes of light. Pleading and laughter, cries and shouts of triumph. A little girl huddled in the darkness, clutching her teddy bear. Tears ran down her cheeks as the door was flung wide. She scrambled backwards, pressing herself to the wall as the burst of green flew towards her. The teddy bear fell from her grip as she slid, slack, to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Alastor slowly stumped up the stairs, leaving Emmeline and Elphias with the bodies of Edgar and his wife. They had arrived too late. Their boy had been at the base of the stairs, but they had not found the girl yet. He knew better than to hope she had been left unharmed, but the hope was there nonetheless.<p>

Wand drawn, he peered into the first bedroom, clearly the master. He cast a revealing spell, but it showed nothing. Continuing on, he glanced in the boy's room and the loo as he made for the final door in the corridor which stood slightly ajar. A pink blanket on the bed peeked out at him and he slowly pushed the door open. He bent to pick up a somewhat blackened teddy bear when he saw her. Eyes wide and blank, dried tears on her cheeks, she was half hidden by a fallen bookshelf, her nightgown twisted about her legs.

Alastor closed his eyes and took a breath as he scrubbed a hand down his face. He bent down and gently closed her eyes and smoothed the hair back from her face. He shook his head at the utter needlessness of it all, this killing of children and innocents, simply because of their blood or their relatives. Before he picked her up, he tucked the teddy bear under her arm.

"Sleep well, little one."


	67. Bored

**A/N - March 8**

**Prompt: Bored**

**Characters: Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Professor Binns**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during Fred and George's third year. **

* * *

><p>Fred was bored. Again. History of Magic had to be the most painful class in all of Hogwarts. Of course, he had known this already from Bill and Charlie. Even Percy, who would never say anything against a professor, had grimaced slightly when Charlie was telling the twins about Binns' class. Still, Fred had thought that his brothers had to be embellishing at least a little bit. The last two years had proven that they weren't, however and this year wasn't any better.<p>

Fred glanced over at George who had his head in his hand, his eyes drooping shut. Fred elbowed him and George snorted, coming awake. Fred covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. George glared at him.

"What did you wake me up for? This class is dead boring."

"Why do you think I woke you up?" Fred whispered back. George rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hand again, but his eyes remained open. Fred glanced around the room and saw that Alicia and Angelina had their heads together and were writing notes back and forth on a piece of parchment between them. He nudged George and again and nodded toward the girls. George shrugged until Fred pulled something out of his bag.

George grinned when he saw the Zonko's label. Fred opened the bag and took out two of the Hiccoughing Sweets. Then he reached in his pocket and took out two more than looked exactly like them, although they were harmless cherry candies. Fred crumpled up a small piece of parchment and threw it at Angelina's back. She turned around and glared at him.

He offered up the sweets and both she and Alicia's eyes narrowed, shaking their heads. Most everyone in their House was already wise to the twins' antics. Fred shrugged and took one of the harmless candies, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. George did the same. The girls watched for a few seconds before accepting the two Zonko's sweets. Fred and George sat back to wait.

Alicia was the first to succumb and Fred bit his lip to keep from laughing. At first, she didn't realize anything was wrong until Angelina hiccupped as well. When the two girls turned around to glare at the boys, George and Fred put on their best innocent faces. Angelina made a noise of exasperation before raising her hand.

"Miss Jackson," Professor Binns acknowledged. Fred and George snickered, although it was the closest he'd ever come to her name.

"Alicia needs to go to the, hic, hospital wing," Angelina said sweetly. "May I, hic, accompany her?" The sweets seemed to be affecting Alicia more than they were Angelina. She was almost constantly hiccupping.

"Yes, yes, fine," Professor Binns said, waving a hand at the girls. Angelina whirled on Fred. Instead of the anger he expected to see on her face, there was a wide grin.

"Thanks for getting us out of class," she said with a smirk before she followed Alicia from the room. Fred and George gaped at her retreating back.

"Well, that didn't go as expected," George said. Fred shook his head. He was still bored.


	68. Easing Sorrow

**A/N - March 9**

**Prompt: Smile**

**Characters: Percy, Audrey, Molly II**

**Rating: K+**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt Easter egg hunt**

* * *

><p>Elated shouts filled the air as the children ran around the garden of the Burrow searching for Easter eggs. Audrey stood against his father's shed, arms wrapped around her middle as she blankly stared out towards the pond. Percy sighed and walked towards her.<p>

"We could have cancelled it," he said as he reached her. "Mum would have understood." Audrey shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"The children were looking forward to it." Percy put an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. The Easter egg hunt had been Audrey's idea. Although his mother had always given them candy eggs at Easter, they'd never had an Easter egg hunt. Audrey had been a bit surprised that Hermione had never done one either, given they were both Muggle-born, but it hadn't been one of her family's traditions. Audrey's family, however, had done it every year, her father sneaking out into the garden after Audrey and her siblings were in bed to hide the eggs they would search for the next morning.

Audrey and his mother had planned it weeks ago, just before the accident that killed Audrey's father. Audrey blamed herself as she was supposed to meet him for lunch that day and had been running late. A driver had lost control and his lorry had jumped the curb, killing her father where he stood waiting for her in front of the café.

"It wasn't your fault," Percy said for what was probably the hundredth time. She shook her head and gave him that same sad smile. He missed her real smile, the one that would light up her entire face and make her eyes dance. He knew she was thinking of her own Easters as a child and hoped that the memories weren't too much for her. He wished there was something he could do or say to make it better or easier for her.

There was a shout and they both turned to see James and Albus fighting over the same egg. Given the fact that they both had quite a few in their baskets already, Percy wasn't sure what the fuss was all about. Neither did Harry, if the exasperated expression on his face was any indication, as he separated his two sons for the third time that morning. Percy chuckled and looked at his wife, but her eyes had drifted back to the pond.

"Mummy, Daddy!" a little voice called and Percy looked down to see a breathless Molly running towards them. "I finded it!" She triumphantly held up a golden egg.

"Found," Percy corrected automatically. He squatted down in front of his daughter looking into her basket which was empty. "Didn't you find any others?"

"I finded," she frowned for a moment and then corrected herself, "found lots but I wanted the gold one." Percy smiled. All the eggs were sweets, but whoever found the golden egg got a special treat. Percy knew for a fact that there were enough golden eggs hidden for each of the children to find one. Audrey's father hadn't been able to bear the disappointment on his other children's faces when the first year only one golden egg had been found and had made sure there were enough for them all from then on. Audrey had insisted on the same.

"Now that you've found it, why don't you take it to Grandma and get your prize," Percy suggested but Molly shook her head.

"It's for Mummy. Cause she's sad." Percy looked up at his wife as Molly held the egg out to her. Audrey picked up their daughter as Percy rose to his feet.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I want you to have the prize." Molly's brow furrowed in thought and then her face lit up.

"We can share!" Audrey looked at her for a moment before her face broke into a smile, the smile that Percy loved, but wasn't sure he would see again. Audrey rubbed noses with the little girl.

"All right, we'll share." Molly threw her arms around her mother's neck and Audrey hugged her tightly. She reached out a hand to Percy. He took it and kissed the back of it, then kissed his daughter's cheek. As long as Audrey could still smile, they would be all right.


	69. Passion

**A/N - March 10**

**Prompt: Passion**

**Characters: Arthur/Molly**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley's fascination with all things Muggle began when he was a boy. He had travelled to London with his father and saw an airplane fly overhead. His first task was to discover what it was, his second to figure out how it stayed in the air. His father had helped him find the answer to the first question, but the second remained a mystery.<p>

Arthur's brothers teased him for his curiosity about Muggles and their ways, his father indulged him and his mother seemed a bit wary. Regardless of the fact that she did not share the rest of her family's rigid beliefs about blood purity, she had still been raised a Black. She was hesitant to allow one of her children to muck about in something none of them were familiar with, more concerned about his safety than anything else.

When he got to Hogwarts, Arthur could often be found quizzing the Muggle-borns in his house about various Muggle objects. He happily took Muggle Studies beginning in his third year, which fueled his obsession with everything Muggle more than anything else. Arthur, of course, would never call it an obsession, a passion perhaps, but obsession, no.

His wife tolerated his exuberance for the most part, although she banished his collection to the shed outside as soon as Bill was born. She wanted little to do with his tinkering about with Muggle things and was most upset with him when he first brought home the old Ford Anglia.

"What in Merlin's name are you going to do with that?" Molly had demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'm going to take it apart and see how it works," Arthur replied.

"Arthur," she said with a shake of her head. She sighed resignedly. "Just don't let any of the children near it."

His plug and battery collections were another source of consternation for Molly. She didn't understand why he needed so many, but they were all unique in some way. He tried to explain to her that it was no different that Ron's chocolate frog card collection or Charlie's collection of miniature dragon figurines.

"You're obsessed with all of this, Arthur," she had said in exasperation one day when he brought home yet another toaster.

"I'm not obsessed, Mollywobbles." The corner of her lips had quirked at the pet name and he'd pulled her into his arms.

"What would you call it then?" He shrugged.

"A hobby." She made a scoffing noise.

"Obsession," she repeated.

"Fascination?"

"Obsession."

"Hm, maybe more of a passion." She shook her head, but gave him a fond smile. He returned it and kissed her.

All right, maybe he was a little obsessed, but he had no intention of admitting that to his wife. Whatever would they banter about if he did?


	70. Clouds

**A/N - March 11**

**Prompt: Clouds**

**Characters: Dean/Ginny**

**Rating: K**

**Takes place during HBP.**

* * *

><p>"That one looks like a Hippogriff." Ginny pointed. "Oh and there's a garden gnome." Dean snorted.<p>

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"We played this game when I was a kid, but we never found hippogriffs." They were just outside the Quidditch pitch, having finished their flying for the day. Dean was going to try out for the team and Ginny was helping him practice. They had stopped to rest for a bit when they finished and Ginny had started finding things in the clouds.

He was reclined on his back, resting on his elbows, looking up at the fluffy white clouds that were moving slowly through the sky. It was still warm for September and they were enjoying the first lazy Saturday of school. Dean knew there wouldn't be many others, the professors were bound to start loading them up on homework soon. Ginny rolled to her side, propping herself up on an elbow.

"What did you look for then?" He shrugged.

"Rabbits, dogs, cats. I found an elephant once. My sisters did always look for fairies though. Not that we had any idea fairies were an actual thing at the time." Ginny grinned. "What about you?"

"We did find regular animals sometimes and Ron was always looking for broomsticks and chocolate frogs." Dean laughed. "Charlie managed to find a dragon every time somehow, although when he pointed it out, I could never see it." They were silent for a few minutes, watching the clouds drift past.

"It's strange isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"What is?"

"That we played the same game as children."

"It's not that strange." She gave him a quizzical look. "Sure the wizarding world is vastly different, but there are still a lot of things that are the same. I mean sure, our fairy tales are different, but we both still have them. Chess is different, but we both still play it. Our sports are different, but that doesn't make either of us any less enthusiastic about them. We still have jobs, kids still go to school." He shrugged. "We're all still just people."

"I suppose when you put it that way, you're right. It isn't strange at all." Dean smiled and leaned over and kissed her. She grinned back and then looked up at the sky again.

"Look, a dragon!" He squinted and turned his head.

"I don't see it," he admitted. "It just looks like, I dunno, a blob of nothing." She laughed and shook her head.

"I knew Charlie was imagining things."


	71. Guest

**A/N - March 12**

**Prompt: Guest**

**Characters: Voldemort, Ollivander, Yaxley**

**Rating: Low T for torture**

* * *

><p>Yaxley yanked Ollivander forward and shoved him to the ground at Voldemort's feet.<p>

"Now, now Yaxley, let us not be so rough. Mr. Ollivander is our guest after all."

"Yes, my Lord." He pulled the old wandmaker to stand. Garrick swayed unsteadily for a moment before he regained his balance.

"Leave us." Yaxley and Fenrir departed the drawing room, closing the door behind them. Voldemort began to walk in a small circle around Ollivander.

"Why am I here?" Garrick finally asked. Voldemort stopped in his circling and smirked.

"You are not enjoying our hospitality?" The wandmaker said nothing as Voldemort put his wand under Ollivander's chin. Garrick swallowed reflexively. "I require information, Mr. Ollivander."

Voldemort began detailing the occurrence at the graveyard in Little Hangleton the night of his resurrection. Ollivander's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face became impassive, but Voldemort did not miss it.

"Why is it that my wand will not work against Harry Potter's?"

"I do not know, Mr. Riddle." Voldemort hissed and stepped forward until his face was directly in front of the wandmaker's, his wand pointed at him once again.

"You will address me as my Lord."

"Tom Riddle, yew, 13 ½ inches, phoenix feather core."

"Crucio." The Ollivander fell to the ground shaking and screaming. Voldemort lifted the curse as the older man panted on the ground.

"I ask you again why my wand does not work against Harry Potter's." Ollivander once again refused to answer and Voldemort once again cursed him. And so it went until the wandmaker had nearly passed out.

"Tw-twin cores," he finally managed.

"Twin cores," Voldemort repeated coldly.

"Sh-share f-feathers from the," he broke off, coughing violently. "Same ph-phoenix."

"And how do I solve this problem?" Ollivander lay in silence until Voldemort kicked at him with his foot.

"Another w-wand." Voldemort stared at the old man on the ground for a moment before tapping a finger against his lips.

"Any other wand?"

"Y-yes." Ollivander began to cough again.

"And what if this other wand also has a phoenix feather core?" Garrick shook his head.

"Only two."

"Two what?"

"Only two f-feathers from that par-particular phoenix," he broke off with a groan.

"You are certain?" The wandmaker nodded, his eyes closing. "Yaxley!"

"Yes, my Lord?" the Death Eater replied as he came back into the drawing room.

"Take our guest back to his quarters in the dungeon."

"As you wish, my Lord." Yaxley pulled Ollivander roughly to his feet, but the older man sagged against him.

"And do make sure he recovers Yaxley. I require him to fashion a new wand for Wormtail."

"Yes, my Lord." Yaxley tugged a tripping Ollivander from the room.


	72. Temptation

**A/N - March 13**

**Prompt: Temptation**

**Characters: James Sirius, Ginny**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>James peeked through the window into the kitchen. His mouth dropped open at all of the sweets on display in front of him. Tarts, pies, puddings and biscuits were spread over the table in his grandmother's kitchen. He ducked down as his Aunt Audrey came into view, carrying a chocolate cake. James' mouth began to water.<p>

He knew he was supposed to be playing with his brother and sister and his cousins. His mum had told them in no uncertain terms that they were to stay away from the house until they were called for tea. But James' curiosity had gotten the best of him.

All of the sweets were for the big party that Grandma and Granddad were throwing the next day. They had one every summer, although James couldn't really remember the reason why. His mum had sent them all out of the house so they could finish the baking and hide everything from the children.

He peeked through the window again and Aunt Audrey was gone. His mum would surely notice if he took a slice of cake or pie, but she wouldn't notice one missing biscuit, he reasoned. He never could resist his grandma's chocolate chip biscuits. He just had to get inside without anyone seeing him.

Grandma, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur and his mum were in the kitchen. Teddy and Victoire were watching the younger kids in the meadow, but James wasn't sure how long it would take before they noticed he was missing. He had been gone for a good bit already. He glanced toward the orchard where he could hear laughter coming from the meadow and then back to the kitchen.

Biting his lip, James crept to the door. He opened it slowly, inch by inch. It creaked when it was halfway open and James froze. He could hear the clatter of dishes from the kitchen as well as the murmur of voices. When no one appeared in the kitchen doorway, he slid in through the half-open door. He dropped to all fours and began to crawl toward the table.

When he reached the end of the table, he raised his head slightly to peer over the top. He could see the backs of his grandmother and two aunts. He couldn't see his mum, but decided she must be in the pantry getting something.

He spotted the plate of biscuits and crawled under the table, counting chairs until he had reached the spot he knew it to be. Holding his breath, he reached a hand out from under the table to grope along the edge for the plate. So engrossed was he in his task that he didn't notice the set of legs that had come up beside him. Just as he touched the edge of the plate, a hand clamped down on top of his. James yelped.

He looked to his right and his mother's face appeared in front of him, his hand still tight in her grip. James gulped.

"Hello, James," she said in that sweet voice that meant nothing good for him.

"H-hi, Mum."

"What are you doing under the table?"

"I was, er, looking for my, er, my shoe." His mother looked pointedly at his feet, both of which wore shoes. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"I mean Lily's, Lily's shoe."

"Lily's shoe."

"Yes."

"Your sister is outside with one shoe on." James nodded enthusiastically. "You're telling me that after we fed you all lunch and sent you outside, your sister went with only one shoe and no one noticed for more than an hour."

"Right." His mum looked at him for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. She let go of his hand and clutched her middle as she continued to laugh. James was confused.

"What's funny?" His mum shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, James, you are a horrible liar."

"But, I'm not," she held up a hand before he could continue.

"Don't make it worse and come out from under there." James crawled out with a sigh.

"Now, would you like me to tell you what I think you're doing in here?" James shrugged and scuffed the toe of his trainer on the ground. "I think you came snooping, saw all the sweets and decided to try and sneak something, despite the fact that we told all of you to stay outside and play." James said nothing. His mum put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget that I grew up in this house. I know every creak and sound it makes. I knew what you were up to the moment you opened the door." James' shoulders slumped and his mum chuckled. "Now, back outside." She swatted him lightly on the backside and then turned to go back into the kitchen. James dragged his feet towards the front door. He glanced over his shoulder as he passed the plate of biscuits and then his hand shot out and he grabbed one before he took off in a run.

"James Sirius Potter!" His mum's shout echoed over James' laugh as he shoved the biscuit in his mouth and ran toward the meadow.


	73. Yearning

**A/N - March 14**

**Prompt: Romance**

**Characters: Susan/Ernie, Justin, Hannah**

**Rating: K**

**Also written for the Acrostic-y challenge on HPFC for the prompt "you're dancing all around it, girl you got me surrounded"**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and put this collection on alert or favorited. I'd love to hear what you think about it! **

* * *

><p>"Yesterday, she offered to help me with that Herbology assignment," Ernie was saying. "And the day before that we were in the library and she offered to get a book for me when I realized I had forgotten to bring it with me." Justin shrugged.<p>

"She's just being nice," Justin said. "It sounds exactly like Susan to me." Ernie sighed as the two continued walking toward the Great Hall.

"It's not though, it's different. I can't explain it exactly, but it just is." Justin glanced over at him with a grin on his face.

"Maybe she fancies you." Ernie stopped short in the corridor and stared at his friend in shock for a minute.

"I don't think that's it." Justin shrugged and they continued on to breakfast, Ernie with a contemplative look on his face.

* * *

><p>Susan flopped down on her bed with a groan.<p>

"It's not that bad," Hannah tried to reassure her.

"Not that bad? Han, he has no idea. Nothing I've done has worked." She threw an arm over her eyes. "I don't think he even realizes I'm acting any differently."

"Maybe you need to be more direct. Look at Lavender, for instance." Susan's hands dropped and she looked at Hannah, horrified.

"So I should just grab him in the Common Room and start snogging him?" Hannah laughed.

"No, but you could just tell him that you fancy him, you know." Susan groaned again.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ernie." Ernie glanced up from his notes to see Susan standing in front of him.<p>

"Hi, Susan." He looked back to his notes, but she remained where she was. He looked back up at her in question. She was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Do you want to sit?" He indicated the chair next to him.

"Oh, yes, thanks," she perched on the edge of the chair and looked at the floor. Ernie studied her and wondered just what in the world was going on. Justin's suggestion came back to him, but they'd been friends for six years now and Susan had never given him any indication that it was anything more than that. Still, _something_ was going on with her. He just had no idea what and it was driving him mad.

"Susan, is something wrong?" She looked up sharply at that and then glanced away again.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you've been acting different around me lately."

"Oh, well I, erm, I," she huffed and then looked up at him. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"Yes, I know."

"Did you want to go?"

"Well, sure I'm going. Don't I always?" He wasn't sure just what she was getting at. She shook her head.

"No, I mean together, do you want to go together?"

"We always go together." His brow furrowed in confusion when she made a noise of exasperation.

"No, Ernie, not the four of us, I mean do you want to go with me? Together?" It took a few moments, but realization finally dawned on his face. He reddened immediately after.

"You, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She nodded. "Like, like, a date?" Another nod. They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment until a smile broke across Ernie's face.

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much." Susan smiled as well and Ernie reached over and took her hand and then kissed the back of it. She blushed, but didn't let go of his hand as they both settled in to study.


End file.
